Tig and Kozik's baby
by FifiB96
Summary: Tig and Kozik reunite and enjoy one night together and their whole lives are changed. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Tig and Kozik's Baby**

**First fanfic and its mpreg so I don't know what it's going to be like, AU Tig and Kozik.**

Tig walked back into the clubhouse and immediately grabbed a full bottle of whiskey from behind the bar and walked to his dorm room. He slammed the door and collapsed onto his bed kicking his boots off. He took a huge gulp of the alcohol and enjoyed the burn it sent down his throat. He just kept thinking over and over again about Kozik's words and the look on his face, he didn't know what to do or how to feel. Suddenly there was a harsh knock at the door jolting him out of his thoughts, he slowly stumbled over and opened it roughly. He wasn't surprised to find Kozik standing there scuffing at the floor with his booted toe.

"I loved you too, you know. I just wanted to say that." Just as quick as he had appeared Kozik walked away leaving Tig open mouthed in shock. Tig came back to himself after a few seconds and stepped out of his room; he lifted his arm and launched the now half empty bottle of whiskey at the wall just past Kozik's head. Kozik swung around astounded and stared at Tig's heavily breathing form. "What did you do that for, you could have fucking killed me?"

"You can't just say that shit and walk away. I know you loved me I felt it too I was there. Everything was fine and then it all got fucked to hell and I didn't know what to do. She was dead and I was angry and then you just left. You fucking left." Tig screamed at the top of his lungs. He sucked in big heavy breaths trying to steady his self but it wasn't working. Kozik just stood stock still completely shocked by Tig's outburst.

"You told me too you said that if I didn't leave you'd kill me. You promised that you would, what was I supposed to do?"

"I don't know, I hated you so much but I loved you too that's why it hurt so much. I didn't know what I wanted other than her and I was so angry I just didn't know what to do so I sent you away. I didn't think you would go I thought you'd stay that you'd _want_ to stay, but you didn't." Tig forced the desperate words out past gritted teeth and sagged against the wall. Kozik marched towards him and grabbed his cut pulling him close. Tig didn't fight he just stood there drunk and exhausted.

"I wanted to stay but you told me to go and you were hurting and I wanted to make it stop so I went… I thought that's what you wanted. I thought it was what you needed. The only thing I wanted more than for her to come back was to stay and for you to forgive me." They stood in silence the only sounds their heavy breathing and the loud music and party noises coming from the bar. Kozik moved his hands up into Tig's hair and gently started to massage his head soothing him.

"I do forgive you." Tig whispered into Kozik's chest. Kozik's breath hitched as he fought the tears that were threatening to escape. He kissed Tig's temple still massaging his head. Tig pulled away and locked uncertain eyes with Kozik. He leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss against his lips. It was nothing special just a closed lipped peck but it still completely took Kozik's breath away. They stood staring at each other for a second looking for any kind of resistance or hesitation but found none. They started kissing, assaulting each other's mouths with tongues and teeth clutching tightly not wanting to have any room between them.

"Bedroom," Kozik gasped out when they finally released each other. "We need a bed." Tig nodded and pulled Kozik into his room and quickly pinned him against the door once it was shut. He wrapped his fingers in his cut and pulled at it.

"I need to see you, take it off." Kozik didn't need telling twice quickly divesting himself of his cut and shirt. The second Tig saw bare flesh he latched his mouth to it and kissed and sucked until they were swollen and an angry red. Kozik moaned grabbing at Tig's hair pressing him closer. Tig spread Kozik's legs with his foot and pressed his knee against the firm bulge in his jeans making them both hiss. "I need to see more take it all off, I want to see all of you." They pulled apart and both started to undress. For the few seconds they were separated they both had an overwhelming urge and need to be touching again. As soon as all of their clothes were gone they grabbed each other again locking lips and pressing together.

"On the bed, I want you to fuck me. I want you inside me again." Tig growled at the suggestion and pushed Kozik to the bed immediately straddling him once he was laid down. He bent down and started kissing him again, moving down quickly biting at his jaw being consumed by the old textures and tastes he was reliving. Kozik moaned as Tig's beard rubbed against his chest sending shocks down his spine. He arched into the touch as Tig started sucking at his nipples moving from one to the other. "Holy shit so good mmm just like that." Kozik looked down and noticed for the first time that Tig was rutting against the mattress trying to find some friction. "Come on just fuck me I want you inside me."

"Fuck I forgot how impatient you are, I know what I'm doing just shut up and enjoy." Before Kozik could reply Tig shuffled down the bed and engulfed his throbbing dick into his mouth. His breath stayed in his throat unable to release it, he grabbed at Tig's hair pulling him into the position he wanted him. Suddenly the wet heat was gone and he whined at the loss. He looked down just in time to see Tig sucking two fingers into his mouth coating them in spit. "Spread your legs." Kozik did as he was told and spread his legs laying them over Tig's shoulders. He grinned down at the naked lust in Tig's eyes. "Fuck you look so good."

"Just get on with it, it's been too long. How many times do I have to tell you that…aahhh." Kozik's sentence was cut off by a loud moan as Tig pressed his tongue into his puckered entrance. He poked in and out over and over again the sounds Kozik was making encouraging him to carry on. Kozik started grinding his hips down onto Tig's face moaning louder and louder at every touch. Tig pulled away a lifted his face sucking on Kozik's balls. He quickly pushed his two spit coated fingers into Kozik not giving any warning. "Fuck." Tig laughed and reached his unoccupied hand up and pinched Kozik's nipple. "I'm gunna come if you don't, oh fuck, stop."

"We don't want that now do we. Reach into that top drawer and grab a condom and then I'll finally give you what you want and fuck you into the mattress."

"No I want you to fuck me raw. It's better that way, please." Kozik asked quietly. He looked down at Tig's face but refused to look him in the eyes. Tig smiled and twisted his fingers inside Kozik hitting his prostate making his hips fly up off the bed. "Seriously just fuck me already."

"Ok. I'll do it how you want it, just you and me." Tig moved back up Kozik's body kissing as he went until he finally reached his lips. They kissed pulling at each other grinding their hips together. Tig shifted his hips and found the delicious friction of rubbing his own painfully hard dick against Kozik's.

"Oh fuck don't do that, I'm gunna come oh fuck. Tiggy seriously I'm gunna come." Kozik grunted out. He pulled at Tig's hair to get his attention but it didn't work so he bit down hard on his shoulder. Tig sprang back when he felt teeth break his skin.

"Ow what the fuck was that for, you made me bleed."

"Then listen to me. I. Want. You. To. Fuck. Me. Understand?"

"Yes I understand you fucker. I'm gunna fuck you so hard you won't be able to ride tomorrow." Tig bit down on Kozik's shoulder in return and quickly lined himself up to his entrance and pushed in hard and fast. Kozik yelled at the pain and squeezed the bed sheets. "Shit sorry."

"Its fine, just wait a second." Kozik took a few deep breaths and calmed down. "Ok move." Tig looked down between them and watched as his dick disappeared inside Kozik. He grunted at the tight heat and picked up his pace drawing deep primal groans from them both. He grabbed Kozik's legs and pulled them up to rest on his shoulders before quickly laying down on him practically folding him in half. "Oh fuck right there, harder."

"Kiss me and I will." Tig bargained. Kozik leaned up and caught Tig's lips in his sucking and biting. He pulled Tig's tongue into his mouth duelling with him for dominance. Tig felt a series of harsh shocks rip through his body forcing him to thrust his hips harder and faster. Kozik keened at the new pace and angel. He grabbed Tig's ass and dug his nails into the fleshy cheeks leaving crescent shapes as he moved onto a new space. "Fuck I'm gunna come, oh fuck oh fuck." Tig's hips stuttered in their rhythm as his climax tore through him. The second Kozik felt Tig's hot sticky come spurt into him he moaned loudly and came untouched over their stomachs and chests. Tig whined at the feel of Kozik's walls tightening around his sensitive cock. He collapsed down on top of him panting hard and fast.

"That was awesome. Fuck don't move that hurts." Kozik gasped out. Tig just hummed in response slowly falling asleep where he was. "I've missed this, you being here with me." Tig nodded slightly in agreement and finally let sleep take him to the sound of Kozik's breathing and the gentle pattern being traced across his sweat soaked back. Kozik smiled and shut his own eyes drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kozik woke with a heavy weight pressing on his chest he began to panic when he couldn't move or get it off. He pushed and pushed but to no avail and began to pant and breathe heavily. Tig stirred as he was pushed and slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey what's up? Chill out." Kozik started thrashing and pushing harder but Tig didn't move. "Hey calm down, what's wrong?"

"I can't breathe, get off. Fuck get off I can't breathe." Kozik gasped out. Tig rolled away releasing Kozik and watched him as he sprang up and strode to the window. He opened it quickly and pushed his head out sucking in big deep breaths.

"Feel better now?" Kozik turned and couldn't help but give a small smile at Tig's naked body. He nodded and walked back to the bed leaving the window open. "What the fuck was that about?"

"I woke up and you were on top of me but I didn't know it was you and panicked. I don't like things on top of me like that making it so I can't move. It's not a big deal." Kozik explained in a mumble. He gently tugged at Tig's hair enjoying the feel of it twirling through his fingers.

"Since when?"

"I don't know, I'm just not used to waking up with somebody and when I do I guess I just don't like it." Tig moaned contentedly leaning into Kozik's touch. "You still like this then, I used to sit and do this for ages and you'd fall asleep sighing to yourself."

"It's relaxing. I like to just take a minute and chill there's nothing wrong with that." Tig sighed. Kozik laughed and tugged harder making Tig hiss. "Ow that hurt."

"Good I don't want you relaxing; I'm more awake now so we can do something more exciting. Will you suck me off; it's been ages since you did that?" Tig smiled and rolled back over so he was between Kozik's legs. He started tracing his fingers across his thighs moving up and down but not quite touching his slowly hardening dick. "Stop teasing and get on with it. I haven't got all day I've got stuff to do."

"I told you last night I know what I'm doing so stop rushing me and enjoy." Kozik just growled and thrust his hips up closer to Tig's face. "I mean it stop rushing me or I won't do it and you can suck me off." Tig bit down on the top of Kozik's thigh leaving indentations. He quickly lapped at the sore skin soothing it with his tongue. Kozik moaned at the pain and instant comfort not sure which he enjoyed more. As Tig sucked at his leg his whole world became just the feeling of him between his legs touching and caressing, pulling at his hair.

"Seriously please stop teasing I can barely fucking breath. I'm aching and hard I need you to suck me off." Tig hummed enjoying Kozik's whining, he lifter his lips and gently sucked the tip of Kozik's dick into his mouth grinning around it at the grunt he caused. "Fuck that's it, like that." Tig lowered his mouth and began bobbing up and down rolling Kozik's balls in his palm. He took in a deep breath and lowered himself further almost gagging when the tip of Kozik's throbbing dick brushed the back of his throat. Kozik bucked his hips unable to help himself and tried not to laugh as Tig did finally choke. "M'sorry."

Tig pulled away creases in his brow, "Yeah you sound it. Stop rushing me."

"OK, I really am sorry I didn't mean to it just felt awesome. I promise I won't move until you tell me to." Tig nodded and just as he was about to lower his head back to the task at hand there was a loud knock at the door. "You have got to be fucking kidding me." Tig laughed and rolled onto his back patting Kozik's leg.

"Yeah?" the bedroom door opened slightly and a mohawked head popped through the gap, not looking up from the floor. "What's up Juicy? Come to join in?" Juice immediately looked up his face flushed opening his mouth with no sound coming out. "Speak Juice what do you want?"

"You're both wanted at the table. Clay says now and no excuses. I'm umm sorry for interrupting." Not waiting for an answer Juice stepped back out of the room shutting the door firmly. Tig laughed and slowly climbed out of bed.

"Looks like I'll have to finish you off later. Come on Clay said now." Kozik groaned and begrudgingly got out of bed and started pulling on his clothes mumbling to himself. "Stop whining."

"I'm not whining, I'm fucking hard and can't do anything about it I'm rightfully pissed off. Let's just get this over with so you can finally suck me off." He pulled his t-shirt on and stormed over to the door pulling it open walking out leaving Tig grinning from ear to ear. He followed him out and walked into chapel still smiling. "Shut up." Kozik hissed at him as soon as he walked in the room.

"I didn't say anything." Tig said innocently raising his hands up in mock surrender. Kozik just lifted an eyebrow making Tig laugh. "I won't say a word."

"Good, now let's get on with this. With all this shit going on with the Mayans the Irish want us to send our own man with the guns on the next shipment which is obviously leaving today. So seeing as it's going up to Tacoma Kozik you're going up. It's going to stay there for two months and you'll have to be up there too." Tig's jaw dropped leaving him open mouthed in shock. Kozik looked to him and smiled sadly before turning back to Clay.

"Whatever's needed, can I come back after the two months is up or am I staying back up there?"

"That all depends …"

"On what?" Tig blurted out finally finding his voice. He looked at Clay with pleading eyes not sure what to say or do. Clay just smiled and squeezed his shoulder.

"You, you fucking idiot, everybody here wants him patched in except you. If you change your mind about him being patched in then he can come back but if not he might as well stay up there. So what do you say?" Suddenly Tig felt everybody's eyes on him but when he looked up at Kozik he was staring at the table with a forlorn and defeated look on his face.

"I umm I… I want him to umm stay I guess. Yeah patch him in." Tig stuttered not taking his eyes off of Kozik who had finally looked up at him confusion written all over his face. Tig stood up and looked at Clay shifting from one foot to the other, "Patch him in." He waited for Clay to nod before quickly turning away and walking out. The room was eerily quiet nobody sure what to do. Kozik sat staring at the space Tig had been sat in, dazed and incredibly confused.

"Well Kozik looks like you are now patched in well done brother welcome to the mayhem." The room erupted into cheers as Clay hit down the gavel. Chibs clapped Kozik on the back excitedly but Kozik didn't notice he just stood up and walked out. He looked around and saw Tig at the bar downing a few shots. He walked over to him and shoved him in the back making him choke.

"Why did you do that, if it was just because you want to fuck me now you can forget it?" Tig turned around on his stool frowning. "Well answer me, why did you do it?"

"Because I want you here you fucking idiot, you're good for the club everybody likes you and… I want you here." Tig mumbled the last part realising what he was saying. Kozik stood adopting Tig's earlier state with his mouth wide open. "Stop it don't even say a word I know ok I sound like an old lady." Kozik smiled and launched himself at Tig wrapping his arms around his neck squeezing him tight.

"If it makes you feel any better it's made my dick spring back to life. I'm a stiff as a post." Tig laughed and reciprocated the hug pulling Kozik between his legs and grinding into him. "Oh fuck, don't do that here."

"Why not it's hot, think about it them watching us; I can see them they are watching. Do you want to give them a show?" Kozik gasped as Tig rubbed their covered erections together.

"No I want you to take me into the bedroom and give me a blow job like you said you would. Come on I've got to go soon remember and I need to be patched in." Tig pulled away and shook his head frowning deeply.

"You're not getting patched in now, when you get back you can be and then we'll have a fucking awesome party. You're not getting patched in and not having a party that's like against the law of the club I'm sure of it." Kozik chuckled and tugged at Tig's hair before quickly turning around to face Clay.

"When do I have to leave?"

"Within the hour so get your shit ready." Clay said oblivious to the loud huff of disappointment Tig let out at the words. Kozik just nodded and turned back to face Tig.

"Looks like we'll have to rain check on that blow job I need to get moving. Have a shot for me, would ya?" Tig grumbled and turned to the bar drinking down yet another shot. He jumped when he was poked in the ribs. "Don't sulk you really do look like an old lady and not in a hot way." Before Tig could say anything Kozik had walked away.

Half an hour later Tig found himself watching as Kozik hugged all his brothers' good bye. His heart was hammering more and more wildly the closer Kozik got to him, he didn't know what to do he didn't want him to leave but he couldn't say anything so he was just stuck in limbo. More than anything he just wanted to grab him and kiss him hard marking him as his. He was pulled out of his thoughts as Kozik squeezed his arm. "So you just gunna stand there or are you gunna hug me good bye."

Tig smiled and pulled him in for a hug holding him tight. He sucked in a breath trying to engulf his smell; he turned his head and kissed his neck softly before nipping with his teeth. "Your ass is mine so don't let anybody else near it, ok?" Kozik snorted and pinched Tig's own ass making him jump.

"Same goes for you, now let me go, I actually want to get there sometime today." Tig reluctantly let go and looked down at the floor sadly. Kozik patted him on the arm and climbed onto his bike. He waved one finally time and drove away. Tig watched him go and after a few seconds sighed miserably. An arm slinked across his shoulders and pulled him close, Tig looked up to see who it was and was relieved to see Chibs.

"Come on Tiggy lets go get wasted. He'll be back in two months and it'll fly by you'll see." Tig nodded and leaned into the kiss that was planted on his temple. He placed his arm around Chibs' back and walked with him into the clubhouse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Tig sat at the bar tapping his foot anxiously waiting for what felt like hours. It had been two months since he'd seen Kozik last and finally he was going to get to see him. Every time he thought of him he found himself smiling broadly unable to help himself. He took a swig of beer and nearly choked when he heard the roar of motorbikes in the driveway. He sprang up from his seat and ran outside not caring that everybody was watching him.

He stood and watched as Kozik climbed off his bike. He stepped forward and squeezed his arm pulling him close for a hug. Kozik pushed him away and ran over to a bin vomiting in it. He retched and retched bringing up thick green bile before collapsing to the floor wiping his hand on the back of his mouth. Tig walked over to him and perched next to him rubbing his back.

"That wasn't the reaction I was going for. What's up with ya?" Kozik shook his head and rest it against the bin closing his eyes to block out the sun.

"Dunno I've been like it for a few days, I think it's just a stomach bug or something I'll be fine once I've had a few hours' sleep. Help me up." Tig stood and grabbed Kozik's out stretched hand pulling him to his feet. Kozik swayed and clutched onto his arm to steady himself. "Fuck."

"You good?" Kozik nodded but swayed again and grabbed Tig's cut. "I don't think you are bud. Jax come help me brother." Jax looked over and immediately walked to them wrapping his arm around Kozik's waist.

"Would you two stop it I'm fine for fuck sake. Let me go."

"Shut up whinging and let us help. So how was your time away anyway brother?" Kozik and Tig both snorted at Jax's ability to flit between subjects. They stumbled into the clubhouse and dropped Kozik down onto a sofa. Jax looked around and found what he was looking for with a smile on his face. "Hey Cherry grab me a glass of water." The woman turned and smiled before walking to the kitchen. She returned a couple of minutes later and handed Jax a full glass of cold water. "Thanks." She walked away sashaying her hips making sure to distract them all.

"Is she new?" Kozik asked with a leer. Tig laughed and slapped him on the back playfully. Jax handed him the glass of water and he sipped it gratefully.

"Yeah turned up about two weeks after you left, she's a good girl does as she's told and is fucking awesome in bed. Best lips ever." Tig explained sitting down. Kozik suddenly paled and covered his mouth with his hand.

"Gunna be sick… need a bin." Tig jumped to his feet and ran to the bar pulling a small bin from behind it. He ran back to Kozik and passed it to him. Kozik bowed his head and vomited again his whole body shaking and shuddering as his stomach emptied. Tig rubbed his back trying to comfort him but Kozik shrugged him off. After a few more heaves he finally stopped and rested his head against the rim of the bin. "Fuck I feel like shit."

"I'm gunna leave you to it because I don't do sick and that is gross. I hope you feel better brother, it's good to see you." Jax patted Kozik's back and got up and walked away. Kozik groaned as his stomach rolled again nausea making the room spin.

"Are you feeling any better now?"

"Yeah I just want to go to bed; I'm exhausted I must have stopped like eight times on the drive down just to throw up. I need to sleep and I'll be fine." Tig stood and slowly pulled Kozik to his feet learning from his earlier mistake. Kozik swayed but laid his head on Tig's shoulder instantly steadying himself.

"Come on let's get you to bed. Fuck I really do sound like your old lady after this I need to fuck somebody." Kozik laughed but instantly regretted it and span around throwing up over the floor and Tig's boots. "Fuck that's disgusting."

"Sorry."

"It's fine come on." Tig pulled Kozik towards the dorms and pushed his bedroom door open. He shuffled Kozik to the bed and laid him down with a thud. "Get some sleep alright, I'm gunna get Jax to phone Tara and she'll tell you what's wrong and give you something to make you better."

"Don't do that it's just a stomach bug or something, I'll be fine. I need to sleep that's all."

"Fine but if you're not better tomorrow she's coming to see you. If not for your health then because I have been waiting to fuck you for two months and the fact your here and I can't is driving me crazy. So get better because I am fucking horny." Kozik huffed slowly falling asleep. Tig patted his arm and walked out.

A few hours later Kozik woke slightly disorientated. He rubbed at his eyes and looked around finally recognizing his surroundings. He sat up and gradually got to his feet, he expected the instant nausea that he had been feeling earlier but was relieved when it didn't come. He took a few unsteady steps but didn't feel anything so took a deep breath and walked over the door; he opened it and was immediately hit by a wall of noise. He walked to the bar and watched everybody laughing and drinking he spotted Tig and grinned at him when he was seen. Tig waved him over and he went willingly. "So are you feeling better?"

"Much, I told you I just needed a few hours' kip. What's the party for?"

"It's your welcome home and patch in party." Clay shouted slapping Kozik on the back. He handed him a shot but Kozik shook his head pushing it away.

"I'm not quite up for that yet prez maybe later." Clay nodded and strolled off. Kozik turned to look at Tig and found him staring at him with a worried look on his face. "Don't start I'm fine, I'm so fine in fact I would be more than willing to let you give me that blow job I'm owed." Tig raised an eyebrow smirking.

"We could skip that and I could fuck you until you can't move and your legs are like rubber that sounds so much fucking better than giving you a blow job." Kozik nodded before walking away not saying a word. Tig followed smiling smugly. The second they got into the bedroom with the door closed Kozik pushed Tig against the wall kissing him thrusting his tongue into his mouth. They both moaned at the explosion of taste and sensation grabbing and pulling at each other. "Fuck I've missed doing this."

"Mmhm me too. Get your clothes off and fuck me."

"You're so fucking bossy."

"Yeah and you'll do as you're told if you want to fuck me." Kozik pushed him away and started pulling at his own clothes until he was stood in just his boxers. Tig looked him up and down before doing the same. He grabbed Kozik's hips and span them both so he was held up against the wall.

"Turn around, I'm gunna fuck you like this." Kozik did as he was told and turned around shoving his now bare ass against Tig's hard dick. They both hissed at the feeling, leaning into it. "Fuck I need to get a condom." Tig said exasperated. Kozik growled and reached behind himself to grab Tig's dick squeezing firmly.

"If you move away from me I swear to god I will kill you, just fuck me all ready." Tig laughed but moved forward, he slid his hands up Kozik's back and over his shoulders. He found his nipples and gave them a gentle twist. Kozik yelped and pulled away. "Shit don't do that, that hurt."

"I hardly touched you stop whining." Tig ignored Kozik and brushed the tips of his fingers across his nipples again making him shudder. Kozik pulled away for a second time and pushed at Tig. "What's wrong with you?"

"I just told you it hurts just don't touch me there, ok?" Tig nodded and gently kissed Kozik's shoulder sucking the skin into his mouth. Kozik couldn't concentrate properly all he could think about was the fact that it felt like Tig had just rubbed his nipples with sand paper. He didn't know what was going on the only thing he did know was that he didn't like it. He was suddenly jerked from his thoughts when a jolt of pain shot through his abdomen. He cried out and shoved Tig away grabbing at his stomach. "Fuck that hurt. Holy shit it feels like you just rubbed me with sand paper, fucking hell."

"I just moved my hand across I didn't even put any pressure on you or anything. Fuck this I'm getting Tara. I want to know what the fuck is going on." Before Kozik could argue Tig had pulled his boxers back up and stormed out of the room.

As Tig walked down the hall he tried to think of what could be wrong but nothing came up. He just kept thinking and reminding himself that he hadn't done anything wrong and that everything was going to be ok. He walked into the bar and straightway saw Tara wrapped around Jax's back. He walked up to her and stood with his mouth hanging open not sure what to say.

"What's up brother?" Jax asked concerned the second he saw Tig's face. Tig came back to himself and frowned.

"Tara I need your help there's something wrong with Kozik and I don't know what to do, he's in pain and stuff. I didn't do anything to him he's just in pain." Tara sobered up at the use of her actual name instead of doc and quickly stood.

"Where is he?"

"This way," Tig walked away knowing Tara and Jax were following him. It felt like hours but they finally got back to the bedroom after fighting their way through the crowd of partying people. They walked into the bedroom Tig first but when they got in there Kozik was nowhere to be seen. "Kozi where are you, Kozi?"

"Tiggy I'm in here." They all hastily stepped towards the bathroom when the words were followed by loud harsh retches. Tara pushed past Tig and Jax when they just stood staring at Kozik's pale form on the floor.

"Kozik, Tig said that you're in pain, can you tell me where?" Kozik shook his head and vomited into the toilet again. Tara looked round to Tig and tried not to show how worried she was by the colour of the bile coming from Kozik's mouth. "Tig, where was he hurting?"

"Umm his nipples and then his stomach, like I only brushed my hand across them and he pushed me away because it hurt too much. I swear I barely touched him."

"I'm sure it wasn't you. Jax said that he was throwing up earlier has he since?"

"No this is the first time he said he was fine and that he felt better. He said that on the drive back down that he stopped loads to puke. What's going on, doc?"

"I don't know. Kozik are you in any more pain at all?" Kozik shook his head but didn't lift it from the toilet seat. "Ok that's good I want to get you to the hospital so we can work out what's going on ok. The stuff you're throwing up is just bile and water so you're getting dehydrated and I want to get some fluids into you. Jax go and get him so clothes and Tig help me get him up." Kozik made a whining noise and abruptly collapsed to the side falling on Tara. "Kozik, can you hear me wake up, Kozik." She shook his shoulders but didn't get a response and quickly laid him flat on his back on the floor. "Jax, phone and ambulance right now, tell them that I'm here and that they need to get here as fast as they can. Go hurry up."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I don't know much about the medical stuff so please forgive any inaccuracies or mistakes. Thanks. **

Tig sat in the waiting room jigging his knee frantically. He didn't know what was going on and the only things going through his mind ended with Kozik being dead. He just wanted to see Kozik and take him home but he couldn't and the longer he had to wait the angrier and more agitated he got. The door to the waiting room opened and he sprung to his feet but sank back down when he saw that it was just Chibs.

"Any word brother," Chibs asked squeezing Tig's shoulder. Tig shook his head and leaned into Chibs' touch needing the comfort of his brother. "He'll be fine, he's a tough son of a bitch plus he hasn't fucked you in months he's gunna stick around just for that. Don't worry." Tig laughed at the scots words but it quickly turned into wracking sobs. Chibs didn't say anything he just pulled Tig closer and rubbed his back reassuringly. After a few minutes Tig pulled away and wiped his eyes and nose across the back of his hand.

"Sorry."

"Don't apologise Tiggy you're worried you're allowed to get emotional just don't tell anybody that I cuddled you, Kozik will get all funny and I don't want to upset the lad our secret, yeah?" Tig laughed again nodding his head.

"Yeah sure I don't want you getting your ass handed to you especially after that cuddle, it was shit."

"Aye well fuck you too you ungrateful prick." Chibs joked. He pushed Tig's shoulder and stood up flipping him his middle finger as he walked away. Tig chuckled and settled into his chair feeling calmer about the situation.

Kozik slowly woke trying to open his eyes but he just couldn't manage it. He focused all his strength and tried again but still couldn't do it. He relaxed and counted to thirty and then slowly tried again giving an inner yell of excitement when they finally opened. He looked around but all he saw was an empty room bright lights shining down on him. He tried reaching up to itch his nose but felt a strong tug on the skin of his hand. He looked down and found a thick plaster covering an IV drip. He huffed and pulled it wincing at the tearing of his skin. Just as he sat up the door to the room opened with a loud thud as it hit the far wall.

"Hey you're awake, how are you feeling?" Tara asked with a bright smile.

"I'm fine I just want to get out of here. Where are my clothes?" Kozik grumbled. Tara stepped forward and placed her hands on his chest pushing him back lightly.

"Kozik you have to stay a bit longer you were seriously dehydrated when you got here and we need to run some more test we haven't worked out what's wrong with you yet. The more cooperative you are the quicker we can get things done and send you home." Tara said persuasively. Kozik let out a sigh and laid back.

"Fine let's get on with it. Actually where's Tig is he here I want to see him." Kozik demanded excitedly. Tara raised an eyebrow and smirk when Kozik looked down with bright red cheeks. She rubbed his arm and stepped back fitting his IV in again.

"I'll go and tell him your awake but you can't see him just yet not until were done with the tests, ok?" Kozik looked up with his mouth open ready to argue but when he saw Tara's stern look he quickly changed his mind and looked back down. "Good I'll go and tell everyone that you're awake then I'll come back and we can figure out what's going on with you." Kozik nodded and watched as Tara left the room.

Tig sprang up out of his chair and charged towards Tara along with all his brothers the second they saw her walking in the door. They all stopped when she put her hand up placating them. Tig took another step forward eagerly,

"What's going on is he ok, when can I see him, what's wrong with him?" Tara chuckled and rubbed Tig's arm the same way she had Kozik's. Tig relaxed as he finally noticed the small smile on her face.

"He's awake and pissed off so he seems back to himself. We haven't finished all of our tests yet but we should soon be able to tell you what's wrong with him. Unfortunately you can't go and see him just yet but soon I promise." Tara watched as all of the guys let out a sigh of relief and relaxed.

"Thanks doc, can I just go and see him for like a second I won't get in the way I promise you won't even know I'm there. Please doc I just need to know that he's ok." Tara sighed, her resolve dying the second she saw the worry in Tig's eyes.

"Fine but only for a minute and don't get him to excited we really don't know what's wrong with him yet and I don't want you agitating it. Follow me."

"Yeah Tiggy don't get him too excited. Maybe that's what it is he just can't keep up with you." Jax shouted teasingly. The others all laughed and patted Tig on the back as he walked through the doors. Tig turned slightly and showed them the finger. Tara pulled his hand down and frowned at him.

"I know you're excited but you're still in a hospital so mind what you do and say, please."

"Sorry, thanks for letting me see him. Be honest with me doc do you think it's anything serious?"

"I really don't know yet Tig the second I do you'll be the second person to know. He's just in there I'll be back in five minutes then you have to go back to the waiting room."

Tig nodded and pushed the door open. He just stood and waited for Kozik to notice him before he walked any further. Kozik turned his head when nobody walked in. A massive grin spread across his face the second he saw Tig at the door.

"Are you just gunna stand there or are you gunna come in."

"You know if you wanted more attention you should have just said instead of being a drama queen and ending up in hospital." Tig teased as he walked closer to the bed. He stopped at the foot of the bed and shoved his hands deep into his trouser pockets.

"I'm the drama queen it was you that panicked and got Tara, I was fine."

"Bullshit I couldn't touch you without you wincing and you fainted after spewing your guts up again. Tara said that you were dehydrated as well so I was right and you were wrong. Has she said what's wrong with you yet she told me she doesn't know but I just think she doesn't want me to know because I'm not a relative or whatever."

"She said the same thing to me, if she knew anything she'd probably tell you before me anyway so I'm sure you'll find out. Why are you so far away?"

"I'm not I'm right here." Tig said defensively. Kozik rolled his eyes and toed at his leg. "Stop it Tara will be back in a minute."

"Why are you so pissed off at me I haven't done anything wrong?" Kozik challenged angrily. Tig grabbed his foot and squeezed it lightly. Kozik tried to pull away but Tig wouldn't let him instead he squeezed it harder. "What's wrong with you just fucking answer me."

"I'm not pissed off at you I just… fucking hell I don't know. I'm fucking worried I don't have a fucking clue what's going on and your just acting like nothing's wrong. Fuck sake I'm acting like an old fucking lady." Tig shouted exasperatedly. Kozik sat quietly letting Tig calm down and figure himself out.

"I don't think there is anything wrong I honestly think it's just a stomach bug or something stupid like that. Don't worry so much."

"'Don't worry' he says from the hospital bed when you don't look like shit I'll listen." Kozik snorted out a laugh and kicked at Tig's leg.

"You don't look so hot yourself either you cocky prick." Tig threw his head back and laughed loudly. Kozik sat and watched him enjoying the way his Adam's apple bobbed up and down. He couldn't help imaging what it would feel like to suck on it while he laughed and found himself getting turned on by the thought. He palmed at his hardening dick unable to help himself. "Fuck." Tig looked down and noticed where Kozik's hand was and smirked before stepping around the bed towards his head.

"Do you like something you see Kozi?" Without waiting for an answer Tig reached under the blanket that was over Kozik's legs and palmed at his now firm dick. Kozik let out a quiet moan and leaned his face into Tig's chest breathing in his smell. "I still owe you that blow job I could do it now if you wanted."

"MMM yeah… I want that." Tig laughed at Kozik's stuttered words and tightened his grip on his dick. "Fuck. Either suck me off or start moving your hand because I'm gunna kill you if I don't come soon." As Tig started to move his hand one of the machines attached to Kozik started to beep fast and load. Tig looked at it and went to pull his hand away but Kozik grabbed his wrist. "Don't you dare stop; it's my heart rate going up. Keep going I'm so close."

"You're so fucking needy." Kozik grunted and started fucking into the touch, his cock rubbing satisfyingly against Tig's calloused palm. "Just like that keep going, I can feel it your so close. Come on come for me that's it Kozi come for me." Kozik groaned pulling at Tig's cut try to get him closer. Tig took his cue and bent his neck latching his lips onto Kozik's thrusting his tongue in with a moan. Kozik's hips stuttered and he came across Tig's hand with a deep throaty growl. He laid back with his eyes shut enjoying the aftershocks that were coursing through his body. Tig kept moving his hand but stopped when Kozik made a little whining noise at the sensitivity. "Feel a bit better now."

"Yeah it was good. There are tissues over there if you want one." Tig smiled and pulled his hand from under the blanket and brought it up to his mouth. He licked the sticky white come off of his hand and made a satisfied sigh at the taste. Kozik watched with rapt attention and felt his dick give a valiant little twitch at the sight.

"I got it. I would say I'll clean you up but I think that would just get you hard again and we don't have time." As if to prove Tig's point there was a knock at the door and Tara walked in with a serious look on her face. "What's up doc?"

"I have some test results back and I need to examine Kozik but I would prefer to do it alone so Tig if you could go and wait out in the waiting room again." Tig and Kozik exchanged a look and then turned their heads to stare at Tara with fear in their eyes. "Tig please, you can come in once I've finished up."

"He can stay doc I don't mind."

"I know but I would just prefer to do this with just the two of us. I know Tig and he won't be able to shut up and I won't be able to concentrate so please Tig could you wait outside." Kozik laughed at Tara's statement and stared at Tig's disgruntled face. Tara walked further into the room and started turning on a new machine.

"No I want to stay, Kozik says it's fine so I'm staying." Tig said defiantly. Tara looked at Kozik for help but all she received was a shrug of the shoulders. She let out a heavy sigh and turned to look at Tig sternly.

"I really need to do this with just Kozik. Tig I'm asking you to leave, don't make me call security please."

"This is bullshit he wants me here you can't make me leave. Doc I'm staying, just get on with what you've got to do." Tig crossed his arms over his chest and pouted angrily.

"Tig seriously it's not a big deal just go and wait outside with the others it's not going to take ten minutes. Go chill out and get a coffee or something." Tig huffed and stormed off muttering under his breath. He pulled the door open and stepped out slamming it behind him making Tara jump. "Ignore him he doesn't know what's going on it sets him on edge. So what's going on with me doc?"

Tara shuffled the papers she had in her hands and sucked in a steadying breath. She looked up at Kozik and smiled reassuringly before starting to speak, "We pulled some of your blood when you were unconscious to find out why you have been throwing up. Somehow your blood was put through the lab as a woman the name was written down wrong we suspect, all of the tests were carried out and were normal but we did find a larger amount of oestrogen than is normal."

"Right so what does that mean, what is that?"

"It's the predominant female sex hormone. It's normal for men to have some oestrogen in their bodies to balance out the testosterone but we also found human chorionic gonadotropin or hCG."

"Which means what, seriously doc just tell me in stuff I'm gunna understand because right now you're just confusing me." Kozik said getting frustrated.

"OK, it's the hormone that shows up in pregnant women. We've checked it's your blood and there hasn't been a mix up and we've also done the tests several more times but the results are the same." Tara explained as clearly as she could. Kozik sat quietly for a second trying to figure out what it all meant but didn't understand so just shook his head. "Your blood seems to be showing us that you're pregnant."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kozik snorted laughing uncomfortably not sure what to do. He stared at Tara waiting for her to reveal that she was joking but she didn't she just stood looking serious and concerned.

"Doc I don't know what's going on but in case you didn't realise I'm a dude I have a dick and no tits so you must have mixed my blood up with someone else because it's impossible for me to be pregnant. I'm a dude." He stuttered defensively.

"We are very aware of that and we checked to make sure your blood wasn't mixed up with somebody else' but it wasn't, we've checked and checked and checked again. This machine is for ultrasounds, I'm sure you've seen one before but I'll explain what it does anyway I'm going to put some gel on your stomach and slowly move a wand across and it will so your insides and hopefully show us if you do in fact have a baby in there. Is that ok can I do that?" Tara asked calmly. She rubbed Kozik's arm and smiled at him reassuringly when he looked at her with sheer bemusement and panic in his eyes. "Everything's going to be fine, ok?"

"I don't see how the fuck that's possible you've just told me that me a man with a dick is pregnant. I can't see anything being ok. Oh fuck I'm gunna be sick, I'm gunna be sick." Tara quickly reached for a small cardboard bowl and held it under Kozik's mouth as he threw up. She rubbed his back soothingly not being able to do anything else. After a few more harsh and heavy retches Kozik sat back with tears in his eyes. "Thanks."

"It's fine. Let me do this ultrasound so we can see what's going on and stop you worrying." Kozik pushed the blanket down and pulled his hospital gown up and stared down at his firm abdomen. Tara poured a small amount of gel on Kozik's stomach making him hiss at the cold. "Do you want to see?" Kozik shook his head and turned his gaze to his finger nails pulling at them distractedly. Tara grabbed the small ultrasound wand and started slowly sliding it through the gel; she looked at the screen checking and double checking everything and her breath hitched when she saw a tiny round dark blob with a fluttering shape in the middle. Kozik turned his head round when he heard the intake of breath and began panicking again.

"What is it, what's going on?" Tara looked at him and smiled. Without asking for his permission she turned the screen around and pointed at the small blob. Kozik looked unable to help himself not sure what he was seeing. He looked up at Tara and opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He coughed and tried to speak again his voice coming out scratchy and high pitched, "What is it?"

"That Kozik is your baby. As far as I can see it looks healthy and like it's growing properly. Give me one second and I'll find out more." Tara moved the wand around again and smiled when she saw what she was looking for. "All of this stuff around it is your uterus and the amniotic sack that's feeding the baby. Can you see it?" Kozik nodded his head at the screen not sure what else to do. "What are you going to do?" Tara asked delicately. Kozik turned his gaze to her staring blankly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Kozik you don't have to keep it if you don't want to. You could have a termination or give it up for adoption if you wanted." At Tara's words Kozik brought his hands up to his stomach protectively, feeling the gloopy gel slide between his fingers."

"No you're not killing my baby." He rushed out. The second the words left his mouth he realised what he had said and started breathing erratically. "Holy fucking shit I'm gunna have a baby like actually give birth to a baby. Fuck I think I'm gunna pass out."

"No you're not Kozik your fine just listen to me, take a deep breath in and hold it until I say." Kozik did as he was told and sucked in a deep breath. Tara counted in her head smiling the whole time. "OK Kozik let it out nice and slow now." Again Kozik did as he was told and let the breath out feeling a lot calmer. "Feel better now."

"Yeah thanks. So I guess I'm having a baby this is crazy. Holy shit what are the guys going to say oh god what about Tig. He's gunna hate me and I'm gunna lose him again. I only just got him back."

"Everything will be fine they all love you including Tig they'll support you and if they don't me and Gemma will kick all their asses." Kozik laughed smiling gratefully at Tara's attempt at lightening the mood. "Let me clean you up then we can talk properly. Do you want me to print off a photo of the ultrasound?" Kozik looked at the screen again a grinned broadly nodding his head.

"Yes please." Tara pressed a few buttons and began wiping Kozik's stomach and hands clean as the photo was printed out. Just as she finished the photo popped out of the machine and she passed it over to Kozik. "It's definitely a normal healthy baby, yeah?"

"Yep well as normal as a baby can be with Tig as its dad. Tig is its dad right."

"Yeah he's definitely the dad. Wait does that mean that I'm the mom?" Tara laughed at the panic once again rising in Kozik's voice.

"No you can be its dad too, its gunna have about a hundred uncles so why not two dads. Gee let's hope this baby is a boy otherwise none of you will know what to do. So when are you going to tell Tig?"

"Now I guess. Will you be in here with me, he's not gunna believe me but if you say it's true as well then he'll have to." Kozik pleaded sadly.

"Of course, I'll go and get him now and we'll all talk." Kozik let out a sigh of relief and relaxed slightly. "I'll be right back." Tara didn't wait for an answer before walking out the room. Once the door was shut she lent up against the wall and let out a shaky breath. "Holy shit this is beyond crazy, only these guys." She whispered to herself exasperatedly. She stood up and straightened out her clothes before walking towards the waiting room.

Tig stood in the waiting room pacing up and down with his heart hammering in his chest. He pulled at the plastic cup in his hands throwing away the broken bits.

"Tiggy come and sit down brother you're making me feel sick keep pacing up and down like that. Come on." Chibs said from his seat further in the room. Tig turned and scowled at him chucking the cup to the floor.

"I can't just fucking sit down anything could being going on in there for fuck sake and what I'm just meant to sit and fuck about, I don't think so." He shouted angrily. Clay stood up and pushed him away knowing he wouldn't push back. "Not now Clay I can't deal right now."

"This isn't our fault so stop being a prick and sit and wait like everybody else. We're trying to help here." Clay said forcefully. Tig nodded and peered around Clay's shoulder to look at Chibs.

"I'm sorry brother I just want to get out of here. I can't stand it." Chibs stared back and began to smile.

"It's fine. There's Tara go see what's going on." Tig span round and spotted Tara instantly walking towards here in a hurry, he calmed again when he saw she was smiling and smiled back.

"What's going on?"

"Come with me Kozik wants to talk to you we're going to explain what's wrong with him." Without further ado Tara turned around and walked away. Tig raised his eyebrows unsure what to take from her tone so he just followed not saying a word. He quickly stepped into Kozik's room as Tara held the door open immediately worrying when he saw that Kozik was twiddling his thumbs and not looking up. Tara shut the door and stepped over to the bed standing close enough to Kozik to be able to touch his hand if necessary. "Do you want to tell him or shall I?"

"I can do it; it's a pretty simple sentence…"

"Well get on with saying it then 'coz I'm freaking out over here." Tig barked out. Kozik flinched at the tone and squeezed the bed sheets between his fingers. "Seriously what's going on?"

"Come sit I've got to tell you this and I don't want to with you all the way over there. Come on." Kozik patted the bed next to his leg and tried to smile reassuringly. Tig frowned but stepped forwards anyway and perched on the edge of the bed slightly out of Kozik's reach. "Come closer it's not catching don't worry." Tig snorted and shuffled closer pinching the back of Kozik's hand making him hiss. "Ow you prick that hurt."

"Good now tell me what's wrong with you?"

"Ok holy fuck this is hard…when I was out of it they took some of my blood and ran some tests on it to find out what was wrong and there was a mix up so it went for more test than normal. They found a hormone in there that shouldn't be so they ran more tests but it was right."

"So what does that mean? For fuck sake Kozi just tell me what the fuck is going on you're driving me crazy. Fucking spit it out." Tig shouted angrily.

"Tig that's enough calm down and give him a chance." Tara ordered sternly. Tig sucked in a deep breath and nodded his head indicating he was calm and for Kozik to carry on. Kozik took his own deep breath and slowly let it out before speaking,

"You're not going to believe me when I tell you this. Fuck I can't do this it's too hard. Fuck sake it's all your fault anyway so I don't know why this is so fucking hard. I'm just gunna show you, here." Kozik spat out in a big rush. He thrust the ultrasound picture into Tig's hand and looked away. Tig stared at the picture not sure what he was looking at. He looked from Kozik to Tara getting more and more confused by the second.

"What is it what am I looking at?" Tara looked at Kozik but he refused to meet her gaze so she sighed and leaned over the bed pointing at the picture in Tig's hand.

"This is a baby and this right here is the amniotic sac and the womb. This is your baby Tig." She said delicately. Tig stared at her for a second with none of the words fitting together. He could feel his heart racing as he grew more and more confused. He pushed off of the bed and stepped back frowning at Kozik's forlorn and down cast face.

"This is bullshit. You're a dude and you're lying and… and this is bullshit. It's not possible and I don't believe you. What's really going on and don't lie this time just tell me." Once again Kozik stayed quiet and not moving. "Fucking answer me." Tig bellowed. Kozik whipped his head up at the sound and stared wide eyed at him fumbling for words.

"Tig it is true I wouldn't lie and neither would Kozik just calm down and we'll talk." Tara tried to placate but Tig just shook his head stepping further away.

"You're fucking lying and pulling some bullshit for god knows what reason but I'm not listening to this anymore. I knew I should never have trusted you I fucking knew you'd fuck me over again. I want you gone as soon as you're out of this place I want you to leave and never come back." Without waiting for a reply Tig stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him. Kozik sat staring at the empty space that Tig had just stood in. He looked at Tara and received a pitying one back so turned his body from her and laid down into the bed pulling the covers close and quietly started to cry.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Tig stalked down the corridor muttering under his breath. All he could feel was anger and hurt filling his body. He didn't know what to do or what was going on. He just wanted to make everything stop. He slammed the waiting room doors open and walked over to Clay. "I don't care what he says or what you have to do the second he's out of this place I want him gone. If he doesn't go then I will, I mean it Clay." He sieved angrily. Clay looked at him in shock completely taken by surprise. The rest of the guys all looked at them with wide eyes and opened mouths waiting for an explanation.

"What are you talking about, what's going on?"

"He's lying and saying stuff and I want him gone. I can't deal with him anymore just get rid of him." Tig went to walk away but was met by a wall of bodies holding him in place. He stared at his brothers feeling a lump grow in his throat and his eyes filling with tears. He pushed at Jax's chest but was met with only resistance. "Move!"

"No what's going on?"

"Him and Tara just gave me a picture and started talking bullshit saying he's… he's pregnant but he can't be he's a dude." Tig shouted aggressively. All of the guys looked at him with shocked looks on their face unsure what to say. "See its ballocks."

"What, I mean how, why? Brother I don't know what's going on but Tara wouldn't lie not about something to do with his health maybe you just misunderstood…" Jax said trying to reassure him. Tig shoved the picture at his chest and held it there until he took it.

"How have I misunderstood what they've said and that their lying, look she said that this is the baby and this is the uterus and this is the amniotic sac. I didn't misunderstand they're just fucking lying." Jax stared at the picture and listened to Tig's words.

"You sit here and wait and I'll go and talk to them and find out what the fuck is going on. Just sit and calm down we'll figure this out." Jax pushed Tig down onto a chair and walked away leaving the waiting room silent the only sound people breathing. He walked down the corridor and spotted Tara standing outside a room with her head in her hands. "Tara what's going on Tig's out there talking about you and Kozik lying and that Kozik's pregnant."

"I'm not lying and neither is Kozik I know that it's pretty unbelievable but it's true. He's pregnant and right now he's in there crying because Tig has just told him that he hates him. I don't care what you do fix this and make Tig sort this out." She bit back harshly. Jax looked at her in shock and pulled her into a hug seeing how tired she was.

"I don't know what I'm meant to do in this situation. Two of my brothers have fucked and one of them has ended up pregnant what the fuck do I do with that?" Tara laughed into Jax's chest hearing the words said out loud making it all the more real.

"I don't know but I know that you can't send Kozik away he needs his brothers to be there for him. By the way I've told him that if any of you do anything to hurt him me and Gemma will kick your asses so remember that." Jax snorted and nodded his head with a smile. "Go in and see him and tell him that you're on his side he needs that right now."

"Ok I'll see you later. Love you." Tara smiled and kissed Jax's cheek and walked away. Jax braced himself and pushed the door open and walked in. He saw Kozik laid on the bed with his head buried in the pillow and blankets pulled up to his neck. "Hey, Tig told us what's going on and I just want you to know that you've got the club behind you no matter what Tig says." Kozik wiped at his eyes and looked at Jax sadly.

"That's what got me into this situation in the first place people behind me." He joked bitterly. Jax laughed and stepped over to the bed patting Kozik's leg happily. "Thanks though I appreciate it. What did he say?"

"He's just freaking out he'll get over it once he's calmed down. I think." Kozik bit his bottom lip trying to stop himself from crying but to no avail. "Shit Kozi he'll understand he's just in shock he needs time that's all. Fuck, don't cry I really don't know what to do, should I go and get Tara?" Kozik shook his head pulling himself together.

"No I'm fine I'm sorry. I'm not leaving I don't care what he says I haven't done anything wrong so I'm not leaving." Kozik said stubbornly. He wiped at his face and sat up grimacing when his stomach flipped. He reached over to the table next to him and grabbed one of the small cardboard bowls and threw up in it his whole body shaking and shuddering with the effort. Jax patted his back not sure what else to do. Kozik sat back and held the bowl out away from his face grimacing again when he smelt it. He put it on the table and pushed it away rolling onto his side to face Jax. "Sorry."

"Its fine brother can't be helped. When Tara was pregnant she took these anti sickness pills I'm sure if you asked she'd give you some." Kozik groaned feeling his cheeks going bright red with embarrassment. "Anyway I better get going I need to go and talk to everyone fill them all in. Oh yeah congratulations man whatever you need remember." Kozik nodded and shut his eyes drifting off to sleep. Jax smiled and walked out back to the waiting room.

Tig sat pulling at his hair with everybody stood around him looking dumbfounded and confused. He looked down at the floor and saw the ultrasound photo and bent to pick it up. He held it in his hand and stared slowly taking it in. He didn't know what to think he was so confused and felt so helpless. He knew in his heart of hearts that Kozik wouldn't lie to him about anything let alone this, he just didn't understand. He looked up when Jax walked back in the room knowing immediately that he had made a huge mistake. He watched as Jax walked to him and sat down with a frown. "I went and saw him, its true Tara said so and so did he. You've got to figure this out because he's not going anywhere and if you try and get him to leave it will be you going."

"I know I just don't get it, how?"

"Does it matter you're having a baby like a real live baby that needs you and so does Kozik he's in there freaking out too you know. He wasn't expecting this either and then you just upped and left after telling him that you want him gone and that you hate him. He's going to sleep now so you'll have to wait but you are sorting this out." Jax said forcefully. Tig sighed and bowed his head panic rising in his chest.

"I don't know if I can do this. I love my girls more than anything but I was the shittiest dad ever I don't know how to be a dad. I don't even know if he wants me involved or if he's keeping it. What am I meant to do?" Tig began to panic the reality of the situation hitting him hard in the chest.

"Chill out would you, you're not doing it on your own you've got the club and Tara and Gemma who have said that if you hurt him they'll kick your ass so they're being supportive. Everything will be fine." Jax patted Tig's back and stood up walking away with a grimace on his face. Too many of his brothers had been crying today and it was freaking him out. Tig pulled himself together and stood looking at all of his brothers and smiled.

"So it turns out that I'm a complete prick and that I'm going to be a dad again so tonight we party." He shouted happily. The room erupted into cheers as everybody began slapping him on the back with congratulations and promises of support. "I've got to go in there and sort this out or I'm not going to get the chance to be a dad. Wish me luck." Everybody shouted luck and he walked away smiling to himself. He walked down the corridor and found the room Kozik was in and knocked on the door. He waited but there was no answer so stepped in and found Kozik curled up in a ball fast a sleep with his hands over his stomach. He stood and watched him for a second before going to him and climbing into the bed with him. He snuggled up behind him and pulled him close wrapping his arms around his waist and lightly rubbing his palm against his stomach. Kozik stirred and tried to pull away but Tig held him in place and kissed behind his ear. "I'm sorry I was a wanker and I was wrong. Forgive me?" Kozik grumbled but laid back into Tig's arms and got comfortable again.

"You owe me you really was a wanker." Tig laughed as Kozik slowly fell back to sleep. He kissed him again and shut his own eyes drifting off to sleep himself.

Kozik woke with a start when the door opened banging against the wall. He looked up and saw Tara through sleepy eyes. He tried to roll over but felt a hot heavy weight behind him and instantly began to panic; he pushed at it and heard the loud thud as it hit the floor. He started to breathe easier as soon as the weight was gone but suddenly remembered that it was Tig lying next to him. He looked over the edge of the bed and saw a groaning half-awake Tig lying on his back on the floor. "You deserved that for being a prick." Tara laughed from her spot by the door and walked in and looked at Tig before laughing again.

"Are you hurt?"

"No, help me up though." He reached his hand up and Tara grabbed it pulling him to his feet. He grunted and sat back down on the bed shaking his head. "So am I forgiven?" Kozik thought it over for a few seconds before slowly nodding and then quickly shaking his head. "Well which is it?"

"I don't know you were a fucking asshole and you didn't believe me even when I showed you, what's changed? Why all of a sudden do you want me to forgive you, what have you realised that none of that lot is on your side so you're going the easy root or is it because you're horny and looking for a quick fuck?" Kozik bit angrily. Tara looked everywhere but at the arguing pair and began moving things around.

"This is hardly the fucking easy root, I'm here because I believe you and if you want me to be here then I'll stay. You said you're pregnant and I freaked the fuck out and left and I shouldn't have but I'm back and trying so maybe you could too."

"And what if I don't want to? What if I don't even want to keep it, what then?"

"Then I don't know. Fucking hell why are you making this so hard I'm trying give me some credit for that at least." Tig shouted back losing his temper. Kozik shoved him in the chest and sneered at him as he fell backwards. Tig gathered himself and lunged at Kozik grabbing the front of his hospital gown pulling him forwards. They looked at each other sneering and growling pushing and pulling at each other. Tara grabbed at Tig's arm and tried to pull him away.

"Tig let him go now and get out. Tig I mean it let him go now before I call security." She shouted angrily. Kozik shoved him harshly and he tumbled back bumping into Tara and knocking her back. "I've had enough Tig get out and go and calm down."

"No we've got to figure this shit out now, he's having my fucking kid, I aint leaving till I know what the fuck is going on."

"We've sorted shit out you're an asshole and I'm not doing this with you not now not ever. Just fucking leave I'm done." Tig stood in open mouthed shock staring at Kozik's angry face. One of monitors started peeping loudly and Kozik started breathing heavily under Tig's gaze. "Just fuck off I don't want you here." He panted out aggressively. Tara stepped to the bed checking all the different monitors and Kozik's pulse.

"Kozik I need you to calm down for me just take slow steady breaths and everything will be fine just calm down for me." Kozik suddenly went limp and the machines began to wail loudly. Tara quickly hit a switch and turned back to Kozik. "Kozik can you hear me Kozik answer me." The room rapidly filled up with people and Tig was moved out of the way.

"Doc what's going on, what's wrong with him?"

"We don't know yet Tig but you have to leave so we can find out. I'll come and get you when I know what's going on." Tig opened his mouth to argue but Tara shook her head and he left quietly. He walked down the corridor his mind spinning. He turned as more people ran into the room he had just vacated and his stomach heaved. He crashed into the waiting room and collapsed onto a chair. Immediately his brothers were by his side asking him questions that he couldn't hear over the blood rushing in his ears. He felt a harsh sting on his cheek, looking up he realised he'd been slapped by a worried looking Chibs.

"What's going on brother?"

"I… I I fucked up again. I thought I fixed it I tried and now now he's… there's something wrong and they don't know and I fucked up it's all my fault he's not ok and my baby what if something's wrong with my baby. Oh fuck their both going to die and it's my fault." He spluttered out in a rush.

"Hey they're not going to die they'll be fine whatever is going on will get sorted. Stop worrying and breathe you daft git." Chibs drawled reassuringly. Tig shook his head and stood up hitting out at the people in front of him.

"They're going to die and it's my fault."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Hey how are you feeling?" Kozik groaned and clutched at his head as his vision swam. "Just take it easy you passed out again but you're fine now. Just relax." Tara soothed happily. He looked at her with big wide eyes as her words sank in,

"What about the baby is the baby ok?" he panicked.

"The baby is fine while you were unconscious we did another ultrasound and it has a strong healthy heart beat everything looks fine. You on the other hand need to stay calm and stop worrying about everything. Try and get some more rest I'm going to go and tell the guys that you're ok."

"Can I go home soon doc no offense but I can't stand this place."

"I think all going well and as long as you stay calm you should be able to go home tonight. Now get some rest, a nurse will be in in about an hour with some food, I'll be back later." Tara started walking to the door but stopped when she got to it and turned around. "I know it's not my place but Tig really was trying earlier he's been worried sick about you. He wants to be part of this, all that's got to be done is you trusting him enough and letting him."

"Doc it's not that simple we're completely fucked we just do stuff to piss the other one off we can't have a baby together. I'll explain to him that I'm sticking around until after it's born and then I'm leaving. He'll jump at the chance to get out of this thing." Kozik explained sadly. Tara sighed and shook her head disbelievingly.

"I don't think he will. I think he really does want this I've seen him he's worried about the both of you. Give him a chance before you make any decisions. I'll leave you alone to get some sleep and I'll see you in a while."

"Don't let any of them in especially Tig I don't want to see anyone yet. Please." Tara just nodded and walked out leaving Kozik to sit and think. He laid down and gently rubbed his hand against his stomach and looked down at it not being able to stop the smile. "This is fu… umm weird so just give me a second ok baby. I'm your dad, I'm the one your inside right now. It's my job to make you big and healthy so that you can kick some ass when you're older. Your other dad he's different and we kind of love him but we can't have him with us he's not ready and he doesn't understand how I'm having you. So once you're born it's just going to be me and you and I'm gunna do my best to make sure that that's good enough for you. I'm gunna stop talking now because if somebody walks past they'll think I'm crazy for talking to my belly because they don't know that you're in there. Anyway I love you baby and I'll talk to you later." Kozik laughed at himself and closed his eyes to sleep.

Tig stood staring down at the ultrasound picture having not moved for the last half an hour. All he could think was that he had lost the two most important people in his life. He felt a jolt through his chest at the thought and clutched at it. He choked down a sob and slid down the wall to land on the floor. He buried his head in his hands and started to quietly cry at his loss.

Juice nudged Chibs and once he had his attention nodded his head over to Tig having noticed his slumped shaking shoulders. Chibs sighed and patted Juice's leg before quickly getting up and walking to Tig. He sat down next to him and pulled him into a tight hug kissing the top of his head. Tig grabbed at him and clung onto his chest.

"It's alright fella their going to be fine you don't need to get yourself worked up you don't know if anything's wrong. Everything's going to be fine just calm down." Tig shook his head and sucked in a huge breath pulling away from him,

"Kozik might be but what about the baby. He hates me already what if I've made him lose the baby by pissing him off. Why haven't they told me what's going on? It's been fucking ages and nobody has told me anything, I need to know." Tig ranted aggressively. He pushed at Chibs' chest feeling hot and overwhelmed. Chibs moved away getting the point and giving him his space. "I just want to know what's going on."

"I know brother we all do and I'm sure when they can tell us they will you've just got to be patient. Everything will be ok. Come and get some coffee and then I'll go and see what's going on." Chibs stood and pulled Tig up with him. He pulled him towards the coffee machine ignoring his crumbling. "Come on Tig everything will be ok."

"Stop fucking saying that you don't know that for all you know they're both dead. Just face it they're both dead and it's all my fault no shitty cheap coffee if going to change that." Tig swung his hand around and punched the coffee machine hissing at the stab of pain that shot up through his arm. He brought his arm back to swing again but Chibs grabbed it and stopped him.

"That's not going to help and you'll get yourself kicked out so just relax." Tig shrugged him off and pushed him away bringing his hand back to hit Chibs.

"Tig if you hit him you will leave and won't come back in. Stop being so pathetic and pull yourself together. Calm down and I'll come and find you in five minutes and if I find out you've hit anyone you'll be out of here so fast your head will spin." Tara said forcefully from the waiting room door. Tig dropped his hand at the voice and span on his heels to face Tara's retreating back.

"Doc wait…" He quickly ran after her speeding through the doors. Without thinking he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She let out a yelp at the pain and yanked her arm back clutching it to her chest. "Shit Tara I'm sorry I didn't mean… I'm sorry." Jax was suddenly at his side pushing him out of the way.

"What the fuck Tig, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry I didn't think I just I'm sorry."

"It's fine Tig it didn't hurt that much it was just the shock." Tara could feel Jax vibrating with anger next to her. She put a relaxing hand on his arm and gave it a squeeze. "Its fine Jax honest he didn't hurt me. I'm fine. I presume the way you grabbed me you want to know what's going on, are you calm enough to sit and talk."

"Yeah I'm calm, I'm really sorry for grabbing you please just tell me what's going on. Is it the baby oh fuck the baby's dead isn't it, what about Kozik is he ok, is he alive?"

"Wow slow down Tig he's fine and the baby's fine as well we did another scan and it still looks healthy and strong. Kozik's fine he was just dehydrated and stressed his body shut down for a few minutes to get his energy back up. He just needs some rest and some food and he'll be fine. Everything is fine." Tara reassured. Tig let out a huge sigh of relief and sank down onto a chair. Tara rubbed his shoulder and sat next to him smiling.

"Thank you thank you so much doc. Can I go and see him I really need to see him."

"He doesn't want to see anyone right now he's thinking some things through…"

"What do you mean thinking some things through?"

"I… Tig he's scared and on his own with this you really hurt him when you ran away. I shouldn't tell you this but he said that once he's had the baby he's leaving." Tig shot up out of his seat and stared down at Tara in shock.

"What do you mean he's leaving he can't leave it's my baby too and… and he can't leave. I won't let him he can't leave." Tig shouted angrily. Jax moved and stood protectively close to Tara. Tig saw and his face fell with all the anger dissipating from his body. "I wouldn't hurt her I just I wouldn't, brother I'm sorry."

"Just mind your temper none of this is her fault." Jax said calmly. Tig nodded and moved away again.

"Tig he thinks that you don't want this and you telling him that you do isn't going to change that you have to prove it to him. Don't blow up at him again because he can't deal with that and neither can his body. I'll let you in there but I'm being deadly serious if he tells you to leave you leave and don't argue." Tig nodded eagerly. "He's in the same room seriously Tig don't stress him out he can't handle anymore today."

"I won't I promise, thank you doc. I'm gunna get you the biggest drink you've ever had after this." He grabbed her arm and pulled her in for a hug before kissing her cheek. Tara blushed and lightly hit his arm with a smile.

"We'll settle for you babysitting, it will be good for you to learn what to do with a baby." Tig grinned at the thought and nodded. "Go and see him and fix it. Remember don't get him stressed out."

"Thanks doc." Tig walked away with a nervous smile on his face. He strolled down the corridor almost excited to see Kozik but more than a little bit nervous. He stood outside the room and looked in through the window the nervous racketing up a notch when he saw Kozik's tired face. He knocked and smiled when Kozik looked up and saw him. Kozik lifted his hand and showed him his middle finger. Tig laughed as he pushed the door open.

"I told Tara I don't want to see anyone especially you so fuck off." Kozik grumbled. He turned his back to Tig hoping he'd leave but also feeling intrigued as to what he would say.

"I know you told her that and I know you told her that after you've had the baby you're leaving but I don't want you to. I want you to be here and I want you to stay…" Kozik opened his mouth to argue but Tig held his hand up. "Let me finish or I'll never say it and I would have fucked everything up. Before you left when we fucked it was good… it was more than good it was amazing. You said that you'd missed being with me having me with you and I did to I still do. I missed you those two months were horrible and all I wanted was to see you again. I want you to stay here with me and I want to be a dad to our baby so please stay." Kozik turned back to him with a disbelieving look on his face.

"You don't mean that you just don't want to be the guy that nobody likes because you pushed me away. I don't believe you." Tig took a couple of steps closer to the bed and reached out with his hand but thought better of when Kozik flinched away.

"I'm not I swear to you that I want you to stay… fuck you're going to make me say it aren't you… I love you ok. I love this baby and I love you. When I thought that something was wrong with you I could literally feel my heart breaking I was so scared I was going to lose you both I couldn't cope with that." Tig drifted off and wiped at his eyes pushing away the tears that were threatening to fall. Kozik sat up and sucked in a deep breath pushing his fingers through his hair.

"You have to mean it you can't just say that and not stand by it. This is not a normal situation this is so fucked up and there's going to be a load of shit that comes with it that you've got to deal with and not run away from can you do that?"

"I'll try my best, I'll do anything if you stay… with me." Tig offered, the hope bleeding into his voice.

"Anything?" Kozik asked with a flirtatious smile on his face. Tig smiled and took the last step to the bed.

"Anything. So are you staying?" Kozik chewed on his bottom lip thinking everything through. He knew that there were risks and that Tig might let them down again but he also knew that he loved him and that he wanted to be with him. He gave a heavy sigh and slowly nodded. Tig surged forward excitedly but Kozik held his hands up to stop him.

"If you ever leave us like that again I swear to god I will make sure you never see us again, understood?"

"Yeah I promise. I'll do whatever you need me to and I'll do my best to make sure that I never let you down, either of you." Kozik lowered his hands and grinned pulling at Tig's shirt. Tig moved forward and climbed onto the bed moving into the space between Kozik's legs. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Kozik's enjoying the slow movements. Kozik moaned when he felt Tig's weight on him and lifted his hips into the touch. Tig pulled his lips away and smiled up at him, "Eager aren't you, not here though. Once you're out of here I'm gunna take you home and fuck you so hard that it will be impossible for me to go anywhere even if I wanted to because I will be buried so deep inside you we'll both feel it for a week. Then when it's worn off we'll do it again and I'll prove myself to you over and over." Kozik moaned at the thought and pulled Tig up for another kiss he pushed his tongue into his mouth and smiled when he was given instant access. He lifted his hips again and ground them into Tig's stomach. He pulled away to get some much needed oxygen into his lungs and laughed at Tig's flushed red face.

"That sounds like a plan. Right now I have to get some sleep or I think Tara is going to kill me." Tig snorted and moved to get up but felt Kozik's legs wrap around the backs of his thighs. "Where are you going?"

"I was gunna let you get some sleep." Kozik shook his head and hoisted Tig up closer to his face so all of his weight was pressing him down into the bed.

"No stay here I want you here."

"Are you sure, I don't want you freaking out when you wake up because I'm on top of you, it will stress you out. I can just sit in the chair." Kozik shook his head again squeezing Tig tighter. "OK I'll stay get some sleep though or Tara will kill us both." Kozik chuckled sleepily his eyes slowly slipping shut. Tig kissed Kozik's chin and shut his eyes to drift off to sleep to when he heard Kozik mumble something. "What?"

"I love you too." Tig grinned and slid his arms around Kozik's back shifting them both even closer. They both fell asleep with dopey grins on their faces holding each other tight.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Jax stood at the hospital room door watching as Tig and Kozik slept pinned to each other. He could feel the worry and apprehension pooling in his gut. He knew that the guys would support them both but he had no control over everybody else. Things were changing and he had no idea how it was all going to pan out. He was yanked from his thoughts when he felt a hand on the small of his back. He turned to find Tara with a soft smile on her face. "Hey babe what's up?"

"Not much just came to check on the patient make sure he's getting some rest so that he's ready to go home later." As she spoke Tara stood on her tip toes peeking into the room smiling wider when she saw the sleeping pair. "I see they've figured everything out."

"I guess so now comes the hard part."

"What do you mean; the guys aren't being difficult are they?"

"No nothing like that they love them so they'll support them and if they don't they can leave. I mean people outside of the club and the fuckers that are against us how are they gunna react to Kozik being pregnant. If they come after him and we can't stop them it will send Tig completely off the rails and we won't be able to do jack shit." Jax explained reluctantly. He sat down heavily and ran his hands through his hair trying to calm himself. Tara sat next to him and rubbed his back reassuringly.

"I don't doubt for one second that you guys will be able to look after them. Sure other people are going to think it's odd and unnatural but do you know what, that doesn't matter he's got his family and the man, that let's face it, he loves. He doesn't need anything else so don't worry about things that aren't in your control and look at it this way… we have babysitters now they're gunna need to learn everything." Jax snorted a laugh and pulled Tara close for a chaste kiss.

"You're right as usual. I better get going Tig wants a big party to celebrate so we'll have to get the ladies clued in…"

"Not for tonight Kozik will barely be out of here and I want him resting. Give it a week at least I don't want him stressed or over tired his body can't cope with that at the moment." Tara ordered seriously.

"He's ok though right like everything's good with the baby."

"Yeah he's fine and the baby's fine but he seriously needs rest. Give it a week and then you can have your party. Wait around for a minute I'm gunna go and speak to Tig see where Kozik is staying and then you can send some of the girls round to tidy up because I guarantee that neither of their places is ok for him to be in. I won't be a minute." Jax nodded and watched her walk into the room.

Tara walked to the bed and lightly shook Tig's shoulder trying to wake him up. He stirred and slowly opened his eyes looking around trying to figure out where he was. He felt Kozik's hot body under his and beamed staring up at his face. He turned and finally noticed Tara smiling at him.

"Hey doc what's up?" he went to sit up but was pulled back down by a still sleeping Kozik. He gave a small laugh and looked at Tara apologetically, "I would get up doc but I can't."

"No stay there I just wanted to know where he's going to be staying when he gets out of here tonight." Tig thought about it for a second and then looked down at Kozik's sleeping form. He rubbed his stomach and rested his forehead on his chest.

"He's staying with me." He choked out quietly. He pressed his face down and sucked in a deep breath enjoying be able to do it. Tara grinned and patted his shoulder encouragingly. Tig looked up at her with tears in his eyes. "He's gunna stay with me and have my baby. That's fucking amazing. Can you believe that." Tara opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a gruff voice,

"Would you shut up being such an old lady and let me sleep. Yes I'm staying with you yes I'm having your baby but if you don't shut up I'm gunna be so pissed that you'll wish I wasn't." Tig and Tara both burst out laughing as Kozik drifted back to sleep.

"I'll leave you to it. I'm getting Jax to send some of the girls over to your place to give it a clean so that he can go there tonight. I'll be back in an hour or so to send you home. Go back to sleep." She patted his shoulder again and walked out of the room.

Tig lay staring up at Kozik's sleeping face and sucked in another deep breath pulling him close. He nuzzled at his stomach and slowly pulled the hospital gown up. He looked at the tight skin over the flat stomach and pressed a soft kiss against it. Kozik stirred when he felt the cold air and wet lips against his skin and slowly looked down to see Tig smiling at his stomach he went to speak but Tig beat him to it not noticing that he was awake,

"Hey baby I'm your daddy. I just want you to know that I'm not the best at feelings and shit… oops sorry ignore that word. Anyway what I was saying was that I don't really do the feelings thing but I just want you to know that I love you and your other daddy more than anything, ok, and I'm gunna try my best to be good enough for you both. I love you." he pressed another kiss to the same spot and looked up to see Kozik staring at him with watery eyes, "How long have you been awake?" Kozik coughed to clear his throat and wiped at his eyes before answering.

"A bit longer than I think you want me to have been."

"Does that mean that you heard what I said?" Kozik nodded sheepishly looking away. Tig huffed and pulled the blanket over his head in embarrassment. "You weren't meant to hear that it was between me and the baby."

"Come out from in there I'm not talking to a blanket." Kozik pulled at the blanket and Tig reluctantly let it fall from his head. "Better. I did hear but I'm glad I did it was good. I appreciate it. Now get up because I am going to piss myself in about thirty seconds." Tig gave a quiet chuckle still not quite over the embarrassment and got up. Kozik shoved him out of the way and climbed off of the bed planting his feet heavily onto the floor. He stood up but suddenly swayed and reached out for something to grab onto and found Tig's outstretched hand. "Thanks."

"Are you alright, should I go and get Tara?"

"No I'm fine I just haven't stood up in ages and I haven't eaten in like two days. Just help me get to the toilet and I'll feel better." Tig gave him a wary look but stood up from the bed anyway. He placed his hand on the small of Kozik's back and slowly started to guide him to the en suite toilet. He pushed the door open and went to walk in but Kozik stopped and looked at him, "I've got it from here thanks."

"Seriously, I've seen you come, I've seen you puke everywhere oh and I've been balls deep in you but I can't be in the room when you piss. I've seen you piss before what's the big deal?" Kozik looked down at his feet his cheeks pinking with discomfiture.

"Can you just wait outside, please?" He mumbled still not looking up. Tig watched him with complete bafflement on his face and then it hit him why Kozik wanted him to leave and he laughed softly. Kozik looked up at the sound and felt hurt rising in his chest. Tig looked back and shook his head before pulling Kozik closer.

"You know you're fucking adorable sometimes. I'll wait outside." Kozik deflated at Tig's words and smiled stepping back. Just as he turned around he quickly gave Tig a quick peck on the lips.

"Thanks." Tig nodded and stepped out of the room shutting the door behind him. He walked back to the bed and laid down taking a deep sniff humming at the smell of Kozik that assaulted his nose. After a few minutes of lying there he heard the toilet door open and saw Kozik stood leaning against the frame. He sprang to his feet and reached out for him but Kozik held his hands up, "I can do it." Tig wanted to argue but didn't and stepped back. He watched as Kozik walked to the bed on shaky legs with every part of his body screaming to grab him and hold him close. After what felt like an eternity Kozik finally reached the bed and sat down.

"Have I told you yet that you look really fucking hot in this hospital thing you're wearing?" Kozik snorted a deep laugh and sat back to get comfortable.

"No you haven't, you're such a fucking weirdo seriously me in a hospital gown does it for you. I really do worry about you sometimes." Tig went to sit down but Kozik put his leg in the way. "Don't sit down I need you to do something for me." Tig raised an eyebrow suggestively but Kozik just shook his head. "Not that. Can you go and get me a McDonalds; I really want a big mac and some salty chips oh and a large coke."

"Seriously you want me to go now you'll be going home in like an hour can't you wait?"

"No I'm really hungry. Please Tiggy I really want it and I'm really hungry." Kozik said not caring that he sounded whiny and childish. Tig gave a reluctant nod and crossed his arms over his chest. Kozik cheered with excitement and grinned at Tig's softening face. "Thanks babe. Hurry up then I'm starving."

"You're so impatient. Is that all you want?"

"Umm yeah I think so… Barbeque sauce I want barbeque sauce." Tig laughed at the excitement in Kozik's voice at the thought of barbeque sauce.

"OK I'll be back in like half an hour." Tig leant forward to give Kozik a kiss bye but quickly stopped the move when he caught himself not sure how Kozik would react. Kozik just rolled his eyes and grabbed Tig's cut pulling him down the rest of the way pressing their lips together with a smile.

"Now go get my food you idiot." Tig nodded and walked away just as he got to the door it was pushed open harshly. He looked and saw that it was Juice and Chibs laughing hysterically.

"What are you doing?" Chibs looked at Tig's annoyed face and laughed harder.

"It's really fucking boring out there and nobody would tell us what was going on so we gave the charge nurse the slip and thought we'd come see." Juice explained as he caught his breath.

"Well Tig's going to get me food and I'm gunna sit and do absolutely nothing, wanna join?" Chibs and Juice both nodded and sat down in the chair's that was by the bed. Tig just huffed and walked away frowning. "Tig wait, can you get me one of those apple pie things and a Mcflurry and some mozzarella sticks as well, please. Thanks." Tig didn't say anything before he left.

An hour later Tig walked into the hospital room juggling bags and bottles precariously in his arms. "Sorry I took so long the kid behind the counter was a complete prick and worked at a fucking snail's pace I nearly killed him." He looked up taking in the room for the first time, seeing it completely empty. "Kozik, Kozi you in the toilet, Kozik." he waited for a few seconds but didn't get an answer so charged out of the room and down the corridor. He burst into the waiting room frantically, clutching at the stuff in his hands. "Where's Kozik gone, have you seen him, has Tara taken him somewhere?" he shouted out in a panicked rush.

"Wow dude chill I'm here. I'm fine." Kozik said from a chair just out of sight. Tig sped round to him quickly passing the food to Clay. He looked Kozik up and down and pulled him into a tight hug. "What's wrong with you?" Kozik asked reciprocating the hug. Tig didn't answer just held onto him tighter. After a minute or so he slowly pulled back and looked him in the eye.

"I thought something had happened again I went back to the room and you weren't there. Why are you out here, what's going on?" he sat down not taking breaking contact with him. Kozik smiled appreciating the worry and squeezed his hand.

"Tara came round and told me that I could go home but I figured I better wait for you or you'd freak out and you have my food." Tig shook his head chuckling slightly. The guys laughed as Kozik looked at Tig's empty arms with a frown, "Talking of which where is it?"

"I believe I have that." Clay stepped forward with the food and drinks and handed them over. Kozik beamed at him and started rummaging through the bags. He looked up at Tig with joy in his eyes.

"Thanks I'll eat this then we can go. You guys can go if you like, thanks for coming I really appreciate it and thanks for not freaking out about the baby. I'll make sure it doesn't change anything like I'll still be able to pull my weight with everything." Kozik reassured happily.

"We'll talk about it when you get back on your feet a bit more and we'll have to see what Tara thinks about it. We're glad you're ok brother you had us worried for a minute there, see you tomorrow." Clay said smiling. Kozik stood up and hugged him briefly before moving on to the rest of the guys. Once they had all left he sat down with a heavy sigh and pushed away his food.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I just want to go home." Without waiting for an answer he stood up again and walked away leaving Tig to grab everything and follow. They got outside and Kozik stood leaning against Tig's bike with a smug smile on his face. "Looks like you'll have to ride bitch."

"I don't think so it's my fucking bike you can ride bitch and deal with it." Kozik pouted but got on the back of the bike and waited while Tig sat in front of him. He started the bike and laughed as Kozik instinctively wrapped his arms around his waist. "See it's not so bad."

"Shut up and drive you prick I feel sick and unless you want me puking down your back you won't drive like a fucking crazy person." Tig slowly pulled away from the curb smiling even brighter when Kozik rested his head on his shoulder.

Half an hour later they pulled up to Tig's house and just stood looking at it for a few seconds before climbing off the bike. Kozik gave a tired sigh and pulled Tig close, "I'm freaking out here I don't know what to do."

"What do you mean?"

"We're having a baby and I don't know how to do it. I don't know where we're going to live I don't know anything." He began to panic and pushed Tig away. Tig stood looking at him for a second not sure what to do then he grabbed him and pulled him back into a hug.

"We'll figure it out. You're gunna live here with me and then once the baby's born it will live here to or if you want we can get a different place. I'll figure it out and everything will be alright, don't worry. Ok?" Tig murmured into his ear. Kozik slowly calmed down the tension leaving his body with each breath he took. "You feel better now?"

"Yeah, let's go in I am fucking exhausted I need to sleep." Tig chucked Kozik the keys to the house following up behind him. He stood and watched as Kozik fumbled the keys into the lock and pushed the door, "So this is my new home, gotta say it's not as bad as I thought it would be."

"What the fuck does that mean?" Tig asked indignantly. Kozik laughed at his tone and shoved him with his shoulder.

"I said I liked it didn't I. Now where's the bed, I need to sleep."

"No chance you're eating first I stood in that line for ten minutes and then dealt with an absolute prick behind the counter you're eating the fucking food." Tig said getting frustrated. Kozik stared at him for a second and then walked away muttering under his breath. "What are you doing? I just told you that I want you to eat that food."

"Yeah and me walking away is me telling you I don't want to. I'm going to sleep." Kozik shouted back from the bedroom. He collapsed onto the bed face first and relaxed instantly. He heard Tig's footsteps getting closer to the bed and knew that he was pissed off but couldn't bring himself to care. He shut his eyes snuggling down into the pillows. He felt the mattress dip with Tig's weight and heard him huff. "Don't start I'm not in the mood if it makes you feel better I'll eat it later just let me sleep." Tig laid back and shuffled up the bed sliding closer to Kozik. He tucked his head in the space between his neck and shoulder kissing gently at the soft skin he found there.

"You're an ass you know."

"Mmmhmm ." Kozik replied sleepily. Tig just smiled pulling him closer and shut his eyes to sleep as well.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Hi, I'm not sure if I've said this before but I'm not sure how long this story will be so hang on in there and I'll try and figure it out, I hope you're enjoying it and continue to do so. Thanks.**

Kozik woke and slowly opened his eyes adjusting to the bold light bulb above him; he turned and looked out the window smiling at the darkening sky. Just as he turned back Tig walked into the room with a big grin on his face carrying a bottle of beer. "What are you grinning at? If you say something sappy about me and this baby I'm gunna punch you in the face," Tig laughed and took a swig of his beer. Kozik looked at him and frowned, "You're a dick."

Tig did his best 'what me' face and jumped on the bed managing to not spill anything. "I was gunna come in here and wake you up so I could fuck you like I promised but from that face I'd say that's not what you want at all."

"You'd be right I feel fucking disgusting that pill Tara gave me has worn off and my guts are churning like crazy." Kozik huffed out. Tig smiled and squeezed his thigh reassuringly pulling him close. Kozik fidgeted getting sweaty and panicky instantly. He hauled himself away from the too hot touch and stood swaying on his feet. Tig reached out and steadied him with a hand against the small of his back.

"You good?" Kozik nodded but sat back down with a heavy sigh. "I'm gunna take that as a no, do you want me to do anything?" Kozik shook his head again laying it in his hands. Tig just sat and watched him not sure what else to do. Suddenly Kozik sprang to his feet and ran to the bathroom just making it before he threw up. He sat on the floor retching into the toilet bowl his whole body shaking with the force. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand when he finally felt able to move without vomiting. He sensed Tig behind him so looked up with a weak smile. "Oh you look sexy like that. Here I got you some water." Kozik took the water and rinsed his mouth out before taking a huge gulp.

"Thanks. I can't tell if you're joking about me looking sexy or not. I really hope you are."

"Yeah sorry babe I like some weird stuff, I'll admit, but you throwing your guts up aint one of 'em. Talking of which you finished down there or should I just leave you to it." Kozik gave a fake laugh and reached his hand up. Tig smiled and grabbed him pulling him to his feet. They both swayed slightly but finally regained their balance. Tig made a face and shifted away. "You've got to clean your teeth your breath reeks of puke." Kozik laughed and leaned closer puckering his lips.

"You sure you don't want some of this, look at me all sweaty and breathless. Hot, huh?" Tig moved away laughing as well. Kozik moved with him trying to kiss him. "Come on I'm right here."

"No fucking chance your breath reeks and you can barely stand I'll wait if it's all the same, leave you to clean yourself up." Kozik moved to the sink and grabbed Tig's toothbrush coating it in paste and began brushing roughly. Tig watched for few seconds before walking into the kitchen, starting to plate up Kozik's McDonalds putting it in the microwave to heat up. "Have you thought about what I said earlier…? I mean about you moving in."

Kozik stopped cleaning his teeth and spit out the paste before answering in a nervous shout, "Yeah I was thinking that I'd still go on the next run up to Tacoma and stay like last time and then come back and we could get a bigger place." He let the words hang in the air for a few seconds before sheepishly stepping out into the hall. He looked up and saw Tig staring at him open mouthed. He walked to him but still didn't get a response so gently pinched his arm finally getting him to move.

"I don't… why I mean… no I don't…" Tig spluttered. Kozik chuckled but instantly regretted it when he saw Tig's eyes flash with anger and hurt. "You've got to be kidding me, what about the baby… and you. You've only just got out of hospital you can't just leave." Tig ranted finding his voice.

"Calm down I know all of that. While you were getting my food when I was at the hospital I spoke to Clay and he said that if I want to then I can go and I do. I don't want this to change things for me and I don't want it to effect the club so if I go then I'm proving that it doesn't. It's only two months like last time; I'll leave in the morning and be back before you know it."

"Fuck sake Kozi you're pregnant with my kid and you're just gunna leave for two months…" he looked at kozik's face seeing the determination there and sighed, "I'm not changing your mind on this, am I?" Kozik shook his head with a sad smile and ran his fingers through Tig's messy hair. Tig huffed and leaned into the touch frowning deeply.

"Look at it this way there's loads of heat down here coming from all different angles at least up in Tacoma we'll be safer. It'll go real quick you'll see. Now stop bitching and come get in bed with me, I'm tired again."

"I'm not bitching I just don't like it. Anyway asshole I've warmed up your food are you gunna eat it now or what?" Kozik didn't even answer he just walked back to the bedroom and flopped onto the bed. "Fucking man, him and this baby are going to drive me fucking crazy or kill me." Tig muttered to himself as he walked to the bedroom. He looked down at Kozik laid down on the bed and realised he was already asleep. Instead of climbing in with him he walked back to the kitchen and got himself a beer collapsing down onto a chair.

The next morning Tig startled awake when he felt something slap his back fiercely. He fell from his seat and looked around for the cause of his stinging pain. Kozik stood at the sink dripping wet in just a towel smiling bitterly. "That fucking hurt you dick."

"Good I tried waking you before I got in the shower but you just grunted. I've gotta go in half an hour." Kozik grumbled watching Tig wake up. Tig looked at him shocked and clambered to his feet.

"What time is it?"

"Half nine, I tried waking you at nine but like I said you just grunted at me. Why were you even sleeping out here in the first place?"

"I was drinking and must have passed out. Have you eaten?" Kozik nodded refusing to look Tig in the eye. "Are you pissed at me… don't answer that we haven't got time. I'll go jump in the shower then we can go." Kozik whipped around and grabbed Tig's hand yanking him close. He buried his nose in his neck sucking in deep breaths. Tig stood awkwardly for a few seconds and then quickly wrapped his arms around his back.

"Thanks for not hating me about this." Kozik whispered insecurely .Tig nodded and pulled away to quickly press his lips against Kozik's, tasting fresh toothpaste and a hint of coffee, pursuing it hungrily. Kozik moaned quietly and opened his mouth allowing Tig to slip his tongue in triumphantly crowding him against the sink with all the desperation and frustration at having to say goodbye. Kozik lifted the hem of Tig's shirt moaning when he was finally able to touch the hot skin underneath; one hand chasing up to his shoulders the other sliding down to the waistband of his trousers. Tig made a needy little noise at the sensation and pushed into it never breaking the kiss. They both moaned trying to get closer quickly realising the only way that's possible is for them to be naked.

"We can be late." Kozik nodded frantically pulling at Tig's clothes once he's finally naked they latch onto each other again kissing and sucking and biting at any flesh they can find. "Oh fuck I need to be inside you." Kozik groaned squeezing Tig's hot dick and pulling him closer. Tig grabbed his hips and steered him to the sofa pushing him down and quickly following.

"No the bed… we can't fuck like this." Kozik stuttered out in protest. Tig ignored him and shoved a cushion under his hips lifting him slightly. He lined himself up to Kozik's tight hole and without warning pushed in. "Fuck… hurts wait."

"You're so tight I need to fuck you, can I move?" Kozik shifted his hips and Tig bit down on his shoulders stifling a pleasured yell. He started pulling out and thrust back in hard and fast. "Fuck Kozi so tight, I wanna fill you with my come." Kozik keened at the words and canted his hips trying to get more friction. Tig moved and hit Kozik's prostate dead on sending jolts of electricity through his body.

"Shit yeah there keep going fuck. Aaahh Tig I'm gunna come keep going. Don't stop." Tig bent down and smashed his lip's against Kozik's thrusting his tongue into his mouth, tracing every tooth and ridge needing to remember it. Kozik reached up and fisted his hand in Tig's hair tugging him closer. Tig hissed at the pain with a smile and thrust harder. Kozik felt heat pooling in his stomach as his balls tightened and his back arched. His vision whited out as he came, shooting spurt after spurt of ropey come across his and Tig's chests. Tig watched with rapt attention and soon followed him over the edge into his own abyss of pure ecstasy, coming inside of him. Kozik felt the hot liquid filling him and tensed his muscles milking Tig for everything he had. They panted spent and sticky, slowly coming back down to earth. Tig collapsed down on top of him sucking and biting on his neck. Kozik grunted a protest and bucked his hips trying to get him off. They both hissed at the intense sensitivity and laughed.

"Fuck that was good. I've been dying to do that for ages."

"Yeah." Kozik replied dreamily. Tig kissed where he had sucked soothing it slightly. He reached down and grasped one of Kozik's legs lifting it so he could slowly pull out, Kozik groaned at the sensation and squeezed Tig's shoulders. "Fuck." Tig shifted down Kozik's body until he could press his lips against his stomach.

"Hey baby, daddy's going away for a bit so I won't be able to speak to you for a while…"

"You know it probably can't even hear you and even if it can it can't understand what you're saying."

"Shut up, you're not meant to be listening. Anyway baby like I said I won't be able to speak to you for a while but remember that I love you and that even though I'm not there you're still safe because other daddy is looking after you, ok? Love you baby." He kissed the same spot again and held his lips there for a few more seconds before pulling away and standing up. "You better get dressed I'm gunna go and jump in the shower." Without waiting for a reply he walked out of the room smiling sadly. Kozik stayed on the sofa watching Tig's retreating form before slowly standing up and walking to the bedroom to get dressed.

An hour later they found themselves stood outside the club house smiling at the rest of the guys as they said goodbye. Kozik walked up to Gemma and was pulled into a fierce hug,

"If you need anything you call, ok?"

"Yeah thanks Gem. Do me a favour and look after Tiggy he's freaking out I don't want him doing something stupid." Kozik said sadly as he was finally freed from the hug.

"Of course, I'll keep him busy and out of trouble. You better get going before Tara gets here and kicks all of our asses." Kozik laughed and walked away shaking his head. He stood in front of Tig and waited until he looked up from his boots. After a while he got annoyed and punched his arm roughly. Tig looked up angrily and shoved at him.

"Like that is it. Stop being such a dick head."

"You're the one that's pissing off for two months. This is your fault." Tig responded childishly.

"Yeah about that… I spoke to Clay and it might be more like three or four months but he's not sure yet…"

"You're fucking kidding me you'll be like six months by the time you get back I'll have missed everything. Do you know what forget it do what you fucking want I don't give a shit anymore. I'll see you when you get back." he span on his heel and stormed away leaving Kozik and the rest of the guys in silence.

"Tig wait, Tig!" Tig carried on walking without looking back. Kozik twisted around and kicked out at the wall enjoying the shot of pain going up his leg. "Fuck sake." He roared.

"Easy there brother he's just pissed there's no sense in hurting yourself."

"He's such a fucking asshole I get it I'm having his kid but I'm still a grown man and part of this club I've got to pull my weight and I want to, he just doesn't get it, fucking selfish bastard." Kozik ranted angrily. Jax stepped in front of him and grabbed his arm as he went to punch the wall.

"Calm down and go talk to him."

"Forget it I'll call him later, I want to get on the road." He patted Jax on the arm and climbed onto his bike smiling grimly. "I'll see you all in three to four months. Don't look so sad Juicy I'll let you drink my share of the booze how's that?"

"Shut up asshole." Juice replied with a laugh. Kozik gave him a playful shove before starting the engine and driving away waving back absently.

Tig sat at the bar scowling into his drink purposefully ignoring everybody as they walked past him patting him on the arm. He pulled his phone from his pocket and dragged up the last messages between himself and Kozik reading through them gradually starting to smile. He clicked 'new' and started typing,_ 'Sorry xx', _and quickly hit send before he could change his mind.

A few hours later he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and quickly fumbled it out, grinning widely when he saw Kozik's name flashing on the screen. He pressed the new message and laughed as he read, _'Good you were a dick ;) speak soon xx'._ He sucked in a deep breath and shoved his phone back in his pocket and got up still smiling.

**Not my favourite chapter but I still like it and hope you do too. Any comments or criticism is welcome and will be read. Enjoy . **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Kozik sat in the passenger seat jigging his leg trying to release the excited tension running through his body. Chibs looked at him from the corner of his eye and smiled when he saw how excited he was, "So brother you ready for this, the guys are gunna be pleased to see ya."

"Yeah, I'm ready they just better not say anything about my bump because I'll have to kill them. One of the prospects up home pointed out how big I am and fell and bust his nose. It looked painful, it couldn't have happened to a stupider guy though." Chibs gave a loud belly laugh almost missing the turning to the clubhouse.

"Sounds like I should warn some brothers but I think I might let them make their own mistakes."

"It's the only way they'll learn." Kozik agreed happily. Chibs pulled into a parking spot and patted Kozik's shoulder reassuringly when he saw how nervous he had suddenly got. "I'm good I just need to get it done. Come on." He unbuckled his seat belt and climbed out sucking in a deep breath as the familiar smell of oil and burning rubber assaulted his nose. He looked to Chibs and received an encouraging nod before they both started walking towards the clubhouse.

Tig stood waiting to take his shot at pool while Jax took his own; he grinned when the ball just skimmed the edge and missed the hole. Jax stared at him frowning and stepped back taking his own turn to watch. Tig bent down and lined up his shot gently hitting the ball and grinning wider when it fell into the hole he was aiming for. He straightened his back and laughed at Jax's grumpy face. "It's only a game Jax don't look so glum." He teased.

"Shut up and take your shot dickhead." Jax sniped back good naturedly. Tig laughed bending to take his shot. "So the new crow eater has been watching you since she got here you gunna give her what she wants or let her wait a bit longer." Tig looked at the tall brunette stood in the corner watching him intently as she twiddled her hair around her fingers. He looked her up and down taking in her long tanned legs and beautiful breast that were straining to get out of her top. He nodded appreciatively before turning back to the pool table.

"All I can think about is how fucking amazing those legs of hers will look wrapped around my neck and those tits holy fuck there gorgeous, I'll grab her later and see if she tastes as good as she looks."

"I bet she does but I was thinking my legs could be wrapped around you seeing as it's been so long." Tig whipped around when he heard that and stood stock still for a second trying to understand what he was seeing. He reached out and touched Kozik's belly, his whole body vibrating when he felt the heat coming from it. "So what do you say me or her?"

"You your… you I want you." Tig stuttered out. Kozik laughed and grabbed his cut pulling him close for a deep bruising kiss. Tig clutched at him pulling him closer until they were squashed together. Kozik grunted as his belly was squeezed between them but as Tig went to pull away he grabbed at him holding him in place. Jax coughed getting their attention managing to tear them apart. Tig looked at him and smiled possessively tugging Kozik closer.

"What are you doing here, I mean I'm happy you're here but I didn't think you were meant to be back for another few weeks." Jax asked as he quickly half hugged Kozik.

"I was going fucking crazy up there, I can't ride anymore and I need to start getting ready for this monster growing in me." Kozik rubbed his belly and smiled when Tig grabbed his hand holding them in place.

"Alright then, I'll leave you two too it, have fun, don't make too much noise." Jax clapped them both on the back and walked over to Chibs hugging him tight. Tig leant against the pool table and held Kozik between his legs rubbing his hands over his bump. Kozik leaned into the touch, purring quietly in his ear.

"Come on let's go." Tig stared at Kozik confused for a second before he saw the desperate and mischievous glint in his eyes. He smiled broadly and stood taking Kozik's offered hand and let him pull him towards the dorm rooms. He pushed his room door and as soon as it shut he found himself pushed against it with Kozik pinned to his chest. "So where are you gunna fuck me, here or on the bed?" Tig groaned at the words and pressed his hips to Kozik's.

"Bed, I get more of you then." Without another word Kozik walked to the bed stripping off as he went. Tig followed his lead and started to strip too, his breath catching in his throat as Kozik climbed on the bed lying on his back, displaying his red engorged dick. "You look so fucking good; I want to be in you so bad right now."

"So stop standing there doing nothing and get over here and be inside me." Tig chuckled and stepped to the bed lying over Kozik's body very aware of the baby between them. He fidgeted until he found a comfortable position and leant down to kiss Kozik's lips. Kozik reached for him and they immediately started battling for dominance with Tig quickly relenting. He thrust his hips down making them both hiss and cry out. They rutted against each other panting and sweating for a few minutes getting into a steady pace until suddenly Kozik arched his back and keened deep in his throat. His vision blurred as he came ferociously against both of their bodies. He buried his face in Tig's neck kissing lightly enjoying his come down.

"That was… quick." Tig huffed breathlessly. Kozik punched him and pushed at his chest.

"Shut up, give me a second and I'll be good to go again." Tig smiled and bit down on Kozik's collarbone, holding him down when he squirmed at the pain. He moved down placing soft kiss after soft kiss against the sweaty skin until he reached the warm rounded bump. Kozik watched as he licked and kissed his way across and around it enjoying every second. "Having fun down there?" Tig looked up with a broad grin on his face and licked his way back up.

"Does it move a lot, can you feel it?"

"Yep, got some kicking going on and I can feel it spinning when it's playing." Tig reached down and splayed his hand across the bump trying to feel any movement but couldn't. Kozik saw his disappointed face and kissed him softly. "Give it a few hours and you'll feel it, it's sleeping right now." Tig nodded and laid his head down still holding the bump.

"Now that your back can we go to the doctor and find out if it's a boy or a girl." Kozik thought for a second playing with Tig's hair before giving a small nod. Tig sprang up smiling brightly and kissed at Kozik's lips roughly. After a few seconds he pulled away and pushed his hips down onto Kozik's checking to see if he was hard again. When he felt the stiff dick rub against his own he gave a satisfied moan.

"Fuck me." Tig nodded and grabbed a pillow quickly shoving it under Kozik's hips. He followed the same path down Kozik's body as earlier but kept going until he reached his thick red cock and licked from base to tip. "Fuck stop or this will be over really quick. Ahh fuck Tig seriously." Tig yanked at the draw on the bedside table pulling out a bottle of lube. He squirted some on his own stiff dick and over Kozik's exposed hole making him hiss at the sudden cold. "Please Tig I need you in me."

"Fuck you're so hot. I don't know what… this is… I don't know what I'm trying to say." Tig spluttered. Kozik reached up and held his face between his hands kissing him softly. He rested their foreheads together breathing him in.

"Show me. Be inside me and show me what you're trying to say." Tig nodded and leisurely pressed into Kozik's warm inviting body. As he completely bottomed out he held still breathing deeply trying to calm himself. "Tiggy move, show me, remember." Tig pulled out and gradually pushed back in moaning at the friction and heat, his eyes glazing over. Kozik arched lifting his hips into the touch trying to get Tig deeper. He twisted and lightly brushed his lips against Tig's getting his attention again. Their eyes locked and Tig came back to himself ploughing into Kozik as hard as he could. They both cried out gripping onto each other starting to sweat and pant when their bodies started working and rubbing together.

"I missed you so much… I want you here… you belong here with me nowhere else just here… with me inside you. Aah fuck so tight, you're gunna make me come." Tig grunted thrusting deep and fast. Kozik started jacking himself off beginning slow and steady but progressively getting fast and erratic. He clung onto Tig's hair dragging him down for a harsh bruising kiss. They panted into each other's mouths, biting at lips, tongue and teeth. "Kozi gunna come, need to come are you close."

"Mmm yeah keep going, fuck keep going. That's it like that aah gunna come Tiggy. FUCK." Kozik roared, coming fiercely across his and Tig's stomachs. Tig yelled when he felt Kozik's hot slick walls clenching around him wrenching the orgasm from him making his whole body tense and go rigid. He gave a few last thrusts slower and gentler than before completely emptying himself into Kozik's welcoming body. As he gradually came down from his high he collapsed onto Kozik's tired and sated body.

"I missed you." he whispered tiredly. Kozik gently massaged his head calming them both. Tig gave a tired little thrust at the sensation and hummed his contentment. He tried to press closer but the bump got in the way making him laugh. "I can't get close enough."

"Close enough for what?" Kozik asked laughing as he tried to get comfortable. He hissed when Tig shifted inside him. Tig raised himself up onto his hands and looked down grinning wolfishly. "What's that face for?"

"I can't decide whether to pull out or wait until I get hard again and fuck you through the mattress."

"That sounds good but you're gunna have to pull out, I need a piss and to get this Tigger juice off me before we completely stick together." Tig groaned unhappily but slowly slid from the warm heat of Kozik's body and collapsed down beside him. Kozik laid still for a few seconds before heaving himself up and climbing off the bed to walk to the bathroom. Tig watched appreciating the way he now waddled slightly with the weight of the bump.

"You look beautiful like this, swollen and filled with my baby." He shouted after him. Kozik lifted his arm and showed him his finger growling. "I was being nice, come back to bed and I'll show you how beautiful you look." Kozik bowed his head with his cheeks flushing and finished up in the bathroom. He walked back to the bed with a small smile pulling at his lips and climbed onto the bed straddling Tig's hips grinding down.

"We've got fourteen maybe sixteen weeks left until this baby's here and I'm gunna get even bigger so keep that in mind when I'm covered in stretch marks and my feet and legs are swollen and I'm so big that we won't be able to fuck and I won't want to." Tig smiled and caressed Kozik's belly.

"I'm so irresistible that there won't be a time you won't want to fuck me even if you're as big as a house." Tig teased. Kozik chuckled and shifted his weight getting comfortable, Tig held his hips making sure he didn't fall.

"I'm sure. Talking of houses can we go see some soon?" Kozik asked shyly. He could see the hesitation on Tig's face and started to gently massage his chest. "Why are you looking like that, it was your idea."

"I know I just didn't realise that we were going to do it. Once we've seen the doctor and found out if it's a boy or a girl we can go and look at houses and sort everything out." Tig offered smiling from ear to ear. Kozik nodded his head uncertainly and bit on his lip. Tig gave a little growl and tightened his grip on his hips. "You look so fucking good like that I could eat you." Kozik gave a deep chuckle and pushed himself up. He stood at the bottom of the bed and started pulling on his clothes. "Where are you going?"

"You just reminded me of food and it's made me hungry. Let's go eat." Tig shook his head disbelievingly but got up and pulled his own clothes on. He leant over and kissed the corned of Kozik's mouth enjoying the taste and smile it spread across them.

"I'm glad your back, I missed you." Tig whispered leaving the 'I love you' unsaid.

"You too, now let's go before I starve to death."

Kozik stood leaning against the bar with a satisfied smile on his face watching Tig yelling and joking with their brothers. He felt the familiar stirring of the baby as it woke and quickly walked over Tig smiling brightly. "Give me your hand it's kicking, quick before it stops." Tig reached out and Kozik grabbed his hand holding it down on his belly. He shifted it around a bit and waited until Tig felt the baby kick.

"Holy shit that's crazy, that's the baby doing that?" Kozik nodded enjoying the delirious grin that was spread across Tig's face. "Oh my god that's fucking crazy. Guys come feel the baby kicking, come feel it." The guys that were stood around watching stepped forward sheepishly, silently asking Kozik's permission. Kozik gave a small nod and got comfy leaning against the pool table as his brothers all placed a hand on his bump, smiling in amazement when they felt the first kick.

"Kozi that's amazing dude you've got an actual baby growing inside you, that's mad." Juice slurred drunkenly. The rest of the guys gave a laugh and slowly dispersed leaving Kozik and Tig alone. Tig wrapped his arms around Kozik's waist holding him close and peppering him with kisses.

"That was amazing." Kozik nodded and shut his eyes relaxing into the touch. He gave a contented sigh and drifted off into a light doze.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"You ready for this Tig?" Tig stared back at Tara blankly not quite hearing what she was saying.

"Huh?"

"She asked if you're ready to see your baby you moron." Kozik teased playfully. He heaved himself up out of the plastic chair he was sat in and smiled down at Tig's still nervous face. "It's gunna be fine stop freaking out."

"I'm not freaking out I just don't know what to expect."

"Well move and you can come and find out." Tig huffed and stood up placing his hand on Kozik's back guiding him as they walked down the corridor. They got to the examination room and Kozik sat down on the bed with a content little sigh.

"So do you have any concerns or questions?" Tara asked as she got the ultra sound machine ready.

"It doesn't move around very much except at night and I wasn't sure if that was normal. The last doctor said it was but he was an ass and I didn't like him." Kozik explained bluntly. Tig snorted and Tara gave a gentle laugh. "What?!"

"It's perfectly normal for the baby to only move at certain times, if you think about it all baby's do when they're out in the world is sleep so don't worry. Now if you lay back and roll your shirt up and slid your pants down slightly we'll have a look at this baby and find out if you're having a daughter or son." Kozik smiled at the words and stripped his shirt off completely making Tig laugh.

"She told you to roll it up not get naked you show off." Kozik didn't answer he just raised his hand and showed him his finger. He unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down slightly before climbing back on the bed and lying down.

"Are you ready for this, are you excited Tig?" Tara and Kozik both looked at Tig and could see how nervous he was. "This is one of the best parts about having a baby, the big reveal. Let's get this show on the road shall we?" Kozik nodded and watched as Tara squeezed the gel on to his stomach and pulled out the ultra sound wand. "If you lift your left hip slightly and raise you left arm above your head we'll get a better picture." Kozik did as he was told and watched with rapt attention as the baby appeared on the screen. He looked over at Tig and laughed at his open mouth and wide eyes.

"Are you still breathing over there Tiggy?" Tig turned to him with tear filled eyes and nodded unable to speak. "What do you want a boy or a girl?" Just as Tig opened his mouth a loud echoing thud erupted into the room.

"What's that?" Tig stuttered out.

"That is a very strong healthy heartbeat. Now if I just move this around we should be able to find out what you're having." Tara shifted the ultra sound wand across Kozik's belly scrutinising the screen. Both Kozik and Tig watched with batted breath until Tara finally turned back to them with a wide grin on her face. "Are you ready to find out?" They both gave a nervous nod and looked at the screen. Tara pointed and smiled brightly at them. "This right here is your baby's penis. You're having a baby boy."

"Holy shit we're gunna have a boy. Oh my god." Kozik choked out. He wiped at his eyes as they filled with tears and threatened to over flow. He turned to Tig and found him staring at the screen completely shell shocked. "Tiggy you gunna say something, are you happy?" Tig stood up from his seat and stepped to the bed bending down and kissing Kozik passionately pressing their foreheads together grounding himself. Tara put the ultra sound wand away and quietly slipped out of the room giving them some privacy. Tig sucked in a deep breath slowly opening his eyes. "So you're happy then?"

"Yeah it's amazing. We're having a boy. I'm gunna have a son. I'm gunna be a better dad this time I promise, I won't let you down and I'll do my best to make sure that I'm there." Tig promised adamantly. Kozik nodded his understanding and reached up kissing him again.

"I know, now get Tara back in here so we can go and find a home for our son." Tig smiled and kissed him before quickly walking out the room and getting Tara.

An hour later Tig and Kozik found themselves stood in the living room of a large house as they looked around. Kozik walked around running his hands along the walls with a dopey smile on his face. "I want this one, its perfect." Tig chuckled and stepped to him wrapping his arms around his waist, nuzzling his neck.

"You've only seen one room let's look around a bit before we buy the place." Kozik sighed disappointedly but nodded his head in agreement anyway. "Come on then." They walked out of the living room and slowly walked around first looking at the huge kitchen and then the two oversized bedrooms and bathrooms.

"The property also comes with a private garden and garage and it comes fully furnished with all the kitchen appliances included. Would you like to see the garden?" the realtor asked smiling falsely. Tig nodded and followed her out expecting Kozik too as well but he wasn't. He turned back and found him rooted to the spot in the smaller bedroom grinning from ear to ear. "You coming?"

"No I don't need to. This is it Tig I want this house, this is our baby's room I can see it, I want this one." Kozik explained dreamily. Tig looked around and slowly started to smile. He turned back to the realtor and gave her a thumbs up.

"Looks like we'll take it."

"Great decision, I'll go and get all the paper work ready for you to sign." The realtor walked away pleased with herself leaving Kozik and Tig to celebrate. Tig turned back to Kozik still smiling enjoying the grin he got back.

"Come here." Tig didn't argue just stepped up and moved closer relishing in the anticipation thrumming under his skin as he got closer. He pressed his hands against Kozik's growing bump and held still as Kozik gently started playing with his hair. "This place is perfect, thank you."

"Mmhmm." Tig hummed contentedly. Kozik leant forwards and kissed him lightly before quickly stepping back breaking the trance Tig was in. "What now, where do you want to go?"

"Back to the club house my feet are fucking killing me I need to sit down." Tig laughed and grabbed his hand pulling him out of the room. They walked to the kitchen and found the realtor with pen and paper ready for Tig to sign.

"If you'd just sign here and here this house will be all yours," she said with a smile. Tig took the pen and looked to Kozik and received an ecstatic smile in return. He bent down and signed where he was told and gave the pen back. "Congratulations you now own a new home; I hope you're very happy here." she handed over the keys and quickly left.

"I know I should be happy but I feel kind of disappointed." Kozik stated forlornly.

"Why?"

"Because that snotty bitch gets like twenty per cent of your money for doing fuck all other than being a judgmental prick." Kozik bit out harshly. Tig laughed and pulled him in for a slow and dirty kiss. "What was that for?"

"Your fucking hot when you talk like that turns me on every time."

"That's because you're a freak." Tig nodded and kissed him again enticing a deep moan from his throat. Kozik pushed him away breathing hard and fast resting their heads together. "My feet really fucking hurt."

"Ok we can do this later." They untangled from each other and walked out the house quickly climbing into the van and driving away.

They pulled into the club driveway and climbed out of the van, Kozik quickly walked to Tig and leaned against his back trying to get the weight off his feet.

"My feet hurt so fucking much." He complained sadly. Tig snorted and started walking to the club house with Kozik still attached to him. They walked in and Kozik immediately collapsed on a sofa giving a huge sigh of relief. "Fuck that feels so good." He lifted his hands to his bump and rubbed as tiny feet kicked at him. "Yes mister it is your fault and no it's not funny so stop dancing around in there." He grumbled down at the baby.

"It's a boy then?" asked a deep Scottish voice from behind them. Kozik jumped and clutched at the bump protectively. "Sorry, so baby boy then, yeah?"

"Yeah found out this morning, big healthy baby boy." Tig beamed happily.

"Congratulations brother." Chibs said as he pulled Tig into a tight hug. He pulled back and clapped Kozik on the shoulder before turning to the bar and lifting his arms wide, "Listen up everybody Kozik and Tig are having a baby boy so it's party time." A huge cheer went up with a chorus of congratulations and claps. Tig walked to the group of people and accepted numerous hugs and slaps on the back with a proud smile spread across his face. Kozik sat and watched contently, slowly climbing to his feet with a hiss. He turned and was greeted by open arms and a huge hug from Gemma.

"Congratulations sweetie a baby boy that's great news."

"Thanks." Gemma pulled back and smiled at him brightly.

"So how you doing, unexpected babies are scary at the best of times I imagine it's even scarier when you're a guy." Kozik looked down at his feet and gave a shy nod. Gemma stared at the top of his head for a second before hooking his chin with a finger and making him meet her eyes. "What's going on, you want to talk?"

"No it's fine I'm just figuring everything out. It's a lot to take in. I'm gunna go and chill in Tig's room maybe get some sleep."

"Alright sweetie well if you need anything you come to me, remember?" Kozik gave a nod and walked away fighting his way through the crowd. He got to Tig's dorm room and walked in closing the door. He sat down on the bed with a huff, his mind running at a hundred miles an hour. He gave up trying to figure everything out when the baby kicked him in the ribs pulling him from his thoughts.

"Mister could you give me a break for like ten minutes so that I can actually relax I've had a really busy day and I'm exhausted." He begged the bump getting more agitated with every kick. The baby gave one huge kick making Kozik wince and clutch at his ribs. "Definitely take after your daddy huh? Grumpy and doesn't like being told what to do." Kozik laughed when the baby gave another smaller kick. "Ha I win." He climbed to his feet and walked to the bathroom peeling his clothes off as he went. He turned the shower on and climbed in instantly relaxing under the hot spray.

Half an hour later he climbed out feeling a lot calmer and comfortable in his skin. He walked back to the bed and flopped down his eyes shutting the second his head hit the pillow.

Tig stumbled into the bedroom, flopping down next to Kozik's sleeping body. He snuggled up to him and buried his head in his neck sniffing in gulping breaths of his scent. Kozik stirred rolling closer wrapping his arms around Tig's neck hugging him tight. "You fucking reek of booze."

"Where did you go, you disappeared?" Tig slurred back drunkenly.

"Right here I was tired and needed to wash." Tig nodded sleepily. He reached up blindly and pressed his lips to Kozik's humming contentedly. Kozik pulled back and wiped at his mouth. "Don't, you taste worse than you smell it's making me feel sick." Tig smiled and leaned in again but Kozik pulled back with a grimace, "Don't its fucking gross. Just get some sleep." He rolled back over showing Tig his back abruptly stopping the conversation. Tig huffed and laid still for a second waiting to see if Kozik would turn back around when he didn't he huffed again and went to get up but Kozik grabbed his wrist pulling him close. Tig smiled triumphantly and wrapped his arms around Kozik's back enjoying his smell once again.

"Tig come on I want to get this done today, we've only got a month until he's due." Tig turned and looked at Kozik's angry red face with a smile pulling at his lips. "Don't you dare laugh I get it I'm being bossy and annoying but I want it done."

"And it will be, stop stressing. The room is painted and decorated we've bought all his stuff I've just got to put his crib together and we're done. I promise you everything will be ready." Kozik blew out an agitated breath and kicked at the door frame. Tig sighed and stood up closing the space between them in a few short steps. "What's wrong with you, you've been like this all week. I promise you everything will be done for when he gets here, trust me." Kozik nodded and rubbed at his stomach smiling when he felt the familiar push of a foot hitting the palm of his hand. "Go do something and let me get on with this. I can't concentrate with you hovering over me."

"Fuck you I'm not hovering I'm watching. There's a difference." Tig laughed and leaned closer lightly kissing him. They held together for a few seconds until Kozik had to pull away to breathe. "Asshole, that wasn't fair my dicks taken an interest now and I'm gunna be hard all afternoon." Tig reached down and palmed at Kozik's impressive semi. Kozik groaned and pressed into the touch.

"I can sort that if you want." Kozik nodded biting down on his lips as Tig squeezed him. Tig pushed him against the wall holding him in place. He bent forward and started sucking a path down his neck making Kozik moan and thrust.

"Not here… I can't… oh fuck Tiggy mmm not here. Bed… the bed." Tig chuckled at Kozik' stuttered order and carried on kissing him leaving a wet trail in his wake. He popped the button on Kozik's jeans and pulled at the zipper before quickly stuffing his hand down the fronts of his pants groping at his dick with an expert hand. Kozik moaned and bucked his hips trying to get more friction. "Fuck Tig I can't come like this my legs hurt… ah shit… Tig the bed I need to be on the bed." Tig reluctantly pulled away and smirked when Kozik whined at the loss of contact. He opened his mouth to speak but Kozik cut him off with a deep bruising kiss. He grabbed at his collar and yanked him towards the bedroom. Once they were finally in there Kozik collapsed onto the bed moaning appreciatively when Tig fell on top of him.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Kozik shook his head trying to catch Tig's lips for another kiss but was unable to reach. "Are you sure, I could fuck you hard and fast filling you with my come all over again. Or it could be slow and sweet and I could make you wait and wait until finally letting you come." Kozik shook his head from side to side frantically thrusting his hips trying to get Tig to touch him.

"No it takes too long I just want you to jerk me off nothing special I just want you to make me come. Tig please I need it." Kozik whined. Tig finally gave in and shifted his weight grinding down on Kozik's throbbing dick. "Oh fuck need more, Tig more."

"So fucking hot like this all needy and demanding. I'm gunna make you come so hard." Tig growled into Kozik's ear. He thrust down harder making Kozik moan louder. He shoved his hand inside Kozik's pants and began lightly jerking him off.

"Ah faster Tig faster please I need to come." Tig did as he was told and moved his hand faster tightening his grip. Kozik thrust up into the tight circle grabbing at Tig's ass pulling him down. Tig lifted his lips from Kozik's neck quickly moving them to his lips kissing him roughly. Kozik hummed quietly and pulled away shaking his head. "Nice I want it nice." Tig smiled and bent down capturing Kozik's lips kissing him soft and slow, sending new shocks of pleasure through both their bodies. He rutted against Kozik's hips getting closer and closer to his own climax. "Tiggy close… ah so close. Keep going."

"Me too I can feel it Kozi your gunna make me come. I need to… I need…" Kozik reached up and grabbed Tig's head massaging it just the way he liked. Tig moaned and writhed against him trying to find the perfect angle for them both. He finally found it and gave a hard thrust making Kozik scream and come across his hand. Tig's hips stuttered as he watched Kozik arch up close to him and felt his hands pulling at his hair. "Kozi fuck so good." He listened to Kozik's laboured breathing and sucked on his pulse point feeling it pounding against his lips letting it slowly bring him to release. He tensed and his vision blurred as he came with a loud grunt. After a few blissful seconds he collapsed down panting in time with Kozik.

"That was so good." Tig nodded his agreement and pulled his hand out from between their sticky bodies. He looked down at it and smirked quickly bringing it to his mouth licking off the thick white come. "You're fucking wrong that's so gross."

"Why, I've sucked your dick and you've come in my mouth it's no different."

"Whatever. Get up your squashing us and he doesn't like it." Tig smiled and rolled away landing making sure to keep his hand on Kozik's belly enjoying feeling the baby kicking. "Fucking hell he's really moving. I guess he enjoyed that too." Tig laughed and swept his hand against the large expanse of exposed skin. He leant forward and kissed it laughing harder when he received a small foot to the face.

"Just like his daddy." Kozik hissed and clutched at his stomach rubbing it slowly trying to soothe the sudden pain. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know I… fuck that doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean it doesn't feel right, do you want to go to the hospital?" Kozik shook his head and relaxed as the pain went.

"It's gone now. He was just kicking really hard I'm fine now." Kozik said nervously. He stroked his belly and smiled at Tig's anxious face. "I'm fine chill…" he suddenly stopped as another pain shot across the bottom of his belly making him bolt upright.

"That's it I'm taking you to the hospital don't even think about arguing its happening." Tig said forcefully. He stood up and reached down trying to pull Kozik up but he moved away. "Kozik stop fucking around there's obviously something wrong…"

"I know ok I fucking know but I'm not going like this. Give me a minute to clean up and we can go." Tig nodded and reached down again finally able to pull Kozik to his feet. "It hurts Tig I don't like it." Kozik whispered quietly. Tig pulled him into a comforting hug and kissed his cheek.

"Everything's gunna be fine it's probably those Braxton thingies that Tara was talking about. Everything's gunna be fine." Tig tried to reassure. He gently pushed Kozik's soft dick into his pants and did up his jeans.

"No I had those, these hurt. Tig it's too early he's gunna be too small something's wrong."

"Kozi listen to me everything's gunna be fine, babies come early all the time and he's not even that early he'll be big and strong but you've got to stay calm ok because if you get stressed he gets stressed remember. Come on let's go so we can find out what's going on." Kozik nodded and gave a watery smile. They slowly walked out of the bedroom and waddled down the hall and out the house. Once finally outside they climbed into the van and Tig drove away, holding Kozik's hand the whole time.


End file.
